In a Way That I've Never Known
by JazzyCat
Summary: NejiTen abuse fic. Tenten didn't know her boyfriend well enough...can she find someone to help her?
1. Prologue T

**A/N: This is a fic that may or may not work out. I was inspired by the song "Break Me, Shake Me" by Savage Garden. I saw this awesome vid with that song and now I'm hooked. Anyway, the line, for those of you who know the song is "You abused me in a way that I've never known". So I had this random urge one day on the bus coming home to write an abuse fic about it, and Naruto would work better than any other anime/manga or book that I can think of. So I'm using my FAVORITE couple (for now) NejiTen. Enjoy everyone!**

**

* * *

**I was afraid to go home.

I lingered at scool as long as I could after three'o'clock, but by five thirty, I had to leave. The building was closing. After that, I would head down to the public library and try to study and finish my homework, but they closed at eight. After that I would grocery shop for dinner that night, but shopping can only take you so long, and I didn't want anyone to think I was loitering just to shoplift, or anything.

_You can't hide out forever._ I told myself that everyday. I told myself _I'll go straight home tomorrow,_ but I never could. I chickened out at the last second. Everyday.

It wasn't until well after the sun went down each night that I actually went home. Probably a mistake. I lived alone. My father died when I was young, and my mother was currently in the hospital dying of cancer. I had plenty of money for food, thanks to my weekend job, and the money my dad left in his will. Even so, with mom's hospital bills and _him_, I could only afford a tiny apartment in a not-so-great neighborhood.

But none of that fhad to do with why I didn't want to go home...well, actually, one thing. _Him._ My boyfriend. He was always there. He only left to go to work and to buy more booze--what he spent his paycheck on. He mooched off me for everything else.

His name was Akira. It meant "bright" but he was far from that. He was really just an idiot with a drinking problem. Yes, I said Drinking. He's twenty one. When we first met, he told me he was seventeen. And I believed him. I liked him at first, so we started going out, but then I found out he'd lied to me. I also found out that he had alot of connections that could hurt me, should I ever try to break up with him. He told me that HE was the one who ended relationships, not the girl. And ESPECIALLY not a sixteen year old.

You'd think he'd have a concious.

Recently, he'd developed a drinking problem. It started out as somethiing he rarely did, but then then it got more and more heavy, and he started to beat me. At first, it was only when he was drunk that he even thought of hitting me, but then it progressed to a point where he'd hit me if he was mad, drunk or not. He had friends that would get me if I even tried to put him behind bars, and if I tried and failed, he'd probably beat me to near death. And so, I was afraid to go home.

I'm just hoping I can find someone to help me through this.


	2. Accident T

I woke up early in the morning and cooked breakfast. Akira was always sleeping, so I had time to myself. I left some food for him, because he got mad at me if I didn't. I washed my dishes carefully and put them in the drying rack. I had no time to dry them by hand like I usually would. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my backpack, heading out the door quickly and quietly, so as not to wake Akira.

The door clicked shut behind me and I whirled to face the street. The sun was shining brightly, and normally I would've been happy about that, but the previous night I had gained new bruises that ached, so I couldn't even fake a happy face. It was fairly warm out, but I wore long sleeves to hide the growing purple marks on my arms. I was pretty sure I had one under my left eye as well, but I couldn't feel it, so I left it alone. Ordinarily, I would have put make up on it.

The walk to school was normally relaxing, and a little me time, so I usually enjoyed it. It was the best time of the day, because I was walking _away_ from my home, and I was happy. The other kids couldn't wait for the end of the school day, but I dreaded the very same thing.

The school came into view over the top of the hill, and I skipped the rest of the way there. It must have looked a little strange, a high school sophomore skipping to school. Who cares?

The big metal doors of the school instilled fear in others, but brought me relief, and every morning I walked through them and practically ran to homeroom, taking my usual seat in the middle of the row by the window. Homeroom only lasted ten minutes, and the teacher in charge of it only took attendance and told us if there was an assembly, so I usually stared at the gorgeous scene out the window until first period started.

Almost everyone was there by the time I walked into the room. I took my seat just as the teacher walked into the room. Our teacher had a terrible bowl cut no one could tell him to get rid of, and eyebrows that were easily two inches thick. He had an overly enthusiastic attitude about life in general, and he really stressed the whole "Live while you're young" thing. Every morning he practically danced into the room, and this morning was no different.

"Hello everyone!" he said loudly, and everyone groaned sleepily. I stayed silent, not quite paying attention to any of them. I hummed happily to myself until something caught my ear.

"...water damage to the gym." I missed the first half of the sentence, but I knew that nothing good would come of that. The bell rang, though, so I had no time to ask any questions. I grabbed my backback and headed off to chemistry.

* * *

It was lab day. The worst day of the week. Two and a half straight hours of mixing chemicals. I was partnered up with Sakura Haruno, though, the smartest girl in school, not to mention a future doctor. 

I fixed the two buns on the top of my head and strapped on my safety goggles. Sakura and I donned our lab coats and walked behind one of the black-top tables.

"Okay, today, you'll be making a combination of chemicals and experimenting with the acidity. In front of you there are twenty test tubes with unknown chemicals in them. behind those are twenty others, which you will add in small amounts to the test tubes directly in front of them. There is also a vial of indicator which you will add one drop of to each of the first row tubes. Be careful when mixing, some may be dangerous. Wear your gloves!" Sakura and I slipped our hands into the too-big gloves and began.

I added the indicator to the first row and then picked up two of the tubes. I took the second row tube and added the contents to the first row tube. The color changed from clear to purple. I recorded it on the sheet and did another. This one turned blue.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Sakura doing hers. She was already on her fifth. She picked up her next one and with a steady hand poured the second tube into the first, placing then gently back in the holder and writing down the results. I was gaping, I realized as she looked up and called out a warning to me.

"Hey! Pay attention!! Tenten!"

**BOOM!!!!**

The test tube in my hand exploded, cutting my fingers and leaving soot all over my face like some sort of cartoon cliche. I coughed, waving away the smoke in my face.

The teacher came rushing over with the first aid kit and pulled out the tweezers, cleared off a spot on the lab table and began pulling the bits of glass from my cuts. I winced as she worked.

There was alot more glass than I thought possible piled on the table, bloody and jagged. I didn't think there was enough room in my hand for all that. A sudden stinging in my hand caused me to look back at the work the teacher was doing. She was wiping my hand with a damp cloth, most likely doused with some sort of antiseptic. It stung horribly and she wrapped some gauze around it temporarily.

"Go to the nurse, I'll have one of the boys walk you."

"O-okay," I said. And held tightly to the gauze wrapped around my fingers.

"Neji, take her to the nurse, please." One of the boys on the other side of the room stood up and turned at the sound of his name. His eyes were purple, and I recognized him, but I didn't know him well. We had spoken on a few occasions, but other than that didn't know a thing about each other.

"Yes," he said, and shed his coat and glasses, walking toward me. I followed him out of the room, still tightly clutching the gauze to my fingers. I ditched my glasses before I left.

The nurse's office was on the other side of the school, so it was going to be a long, quiet walk there.

"You're clumsy, aren't you?" he asked, suddenly, making me jump. I hadn't expected him to say anything, so it surprised me even more than it would have with anyone else.

"Um...yeah."

"In more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped, and looked at me before continuing on. "Nothing," he said. I was confused for a moment before I let it go.

I noticed then that I was bleeding through the bandages. The smell was starting to waft up to my nose, as well as Neji's apparantly.

"I can smell that from here," he said. "It's more serious than we thought. Come on." He grabbed my uninjured hand and pulled me along faster than the pace I was walking before. I was almost stumbling to keep up and we reached the nurse's office in a few minutes, though I was panting from the running. Neji seemed unaffected. He forced me to sit in a chair and went to talk to the nurse in charge.

"She cut her fingers pretty bad. She's beelding through the bandages. The chemistry professor cleaned it up a bit, but..." he trailed off as the nurse rushed over to me with more gauze.

Neji sat and watched her work, never taking his eyes from mine. I was self-concious. Was there something on my face? I reached up and brushed a lock of hair from my eyes, slightly pink in the face.

There was pressure on my hand as the nurse gave it a better wrapping. Once she was finished, she taped it shut and instructed me to come back the next day for a replacement wrapping.

"Okay," I said, and walked back to class. By the time I got there, everyone was finishing up and filling in the charts. Sakura let me copy the information from her paper, though, so I could do the work.

"Thanks," I whispered. She nodded. Once I was done, the teacher dismissed everyone. We had lunch directly after that, but I had no appetite. I just sat at my table and stared out the window, waiting for gym--the last class of the day--to start. The bell rang and I headed off. I was the first one there, since I didn't have to take care of my plate, so I changed and went into the gym early.

Turns out I wasn't the only one early. Neji was also there. I didn't get a chance to say anything to him before the other students started pouring into the gym as well.

I was a bit surprised to see the boys in the gym with us, but the gym teacher explained. "There was water damage to the other gym, so today's class will be co-ed" he said. Then he told us we'd be playing dodgeball. He split the girls and guys into two teams, and rolled balls intothe center of the floor.

"I don't want to hear any complaints, this isn't gender exclusive and the teams are even. It's completely even."

_PHWEET!_

The whistle sounded and people rushed forward, tossing back the balls to their teammates. I caught one and whipped it, hitting one of the opposite team's members in the shoulder, and had they not moved, it would have been a headshot--an illegal move.

I had perfect aim. People who had me on their team always cheered for my skills. A ball came flying toward me and I ducked, allowing it to fly over my shoulder, and with my left hand--the bad one--I caught another one that was flying at my head, whipping it straight back at the person who threw it. I winced as the pain really set into my hand from catching the ball.

I nearly missed as another ball came at me, but I ducked. It grazed the top of my head, and I stepped back to avoid another, accidentally backing into someone.

"Sorry!' I said quickly, turning around. It was Neji. I hadn't realized, but the other team was out.

"In more ways than one," Neji said, poking my cheekbone. It hurt to the touch, and I could feel the bruise.

_PHWEET!_

Neji and I were the only ones left on our team. Everyone cheered that we had won, and came to congratulate us, but I ran from the room. I ran straigt to the locker room, where there was a mirror.

My shiner was indeed coming through. I leaned my forehead against the mirror.

Dammit.


	3. Observant N

**Neji POV**

I'd been watching her from the moment she walked into my sight. I didn't mean to sound like a stalker, but how could you _not_ watch someone who came to school every other day with poorly concealed bruises? I, like everyone else, was curious. Contrary to the popular belief amongst the female population of the school, I did _not_ know everything there was to know.

It started when she walked into homeroom. I was already there, and I was bored. I watched people come in when I was bored. I stared out the window, but when she walked in, I turned and watched her. People were just so much more interesting to watch. The first thing I noticed about her was that she was wearing long sleeves. It was nearly eighty degrees outside.

Then, when my eyes traveled to her face, did I notice the bruise forming under one of her eyes. It was barely there, unnoticeable to someone less observant than myself, though I chose not to say anything about it. I didn't know her very well. We had spoken on a few occasions, but nothing more than a "hello" while passing in the hallway.

She came in, looking cheerful, a refreshing attitude in the morning. All I ever heard was "it's too early" and the like. It got annoying after a little while. She took her seat, and stared out the window in her usual fashion--not trying to hide it at all. She was so obviously not paying any attention--and she did it in every class I had with her--that it was wondrous that the teachers never reprimanded her.

The teacher--Mr. Gai--rushed into the room on his toes like some sort of ballerina, and started giving us the daily news.

"Class will go on as normally today as yesterday, except for more youthfully!" he exclaimed, posing dramatically for effect. Each day he expected us to get more and more youthful...was he expecting us to revert back to babies or something?

"Oh, and one more thing!" he added just as the bell was about to ring. "The gym class for you guys will be co-ed today due to water damage to the gym." The bell rang and everyone rushed to get away from Mr. Gai and his early-morning energy. Even I thought it was a bit much for the morning.

It was Thursday, so I headed off to the chemistry lab, for two and a half hours of pointless mixing of dangerous chemicals. Ah, the frivolity of high school life.

The chemistry professor gave us instructions, which we were to follow, of course, and ordered everyone to pair up and get their gloves and coats on. We then strapped on goggles and began.

I was partnered with Shikamaru, a sensible guy, so I didn't have to keep my eye on him every second and I let my mind wander. I could hear the girl behind me--Tenten, the one with the bruises--talking to her partner. Her voice was intriguing.

It sounded so happy, though I knew that she was not. I knew that she was _trying_ to be, but couldn't. Something was holding her back.

Curiosity killed the cat, they always say.

"Hey! Pay attention! Tenten!" I heard a warning being called out, and turned around.

**BOOM!!!**

The room was filled with smoke instantly. I heard coughing from the center of the cloud, and I was going to step forward, but held back. Looking down, I saw shards of glass littering the floor. I swept some away with my foot, noticing that some of the pieces were covered in blood.

The professor rushed forward and treated her hand, which had been cut badly. As the teacher worked, I observed Tenten's face. She was calm. Any other girl would have been screaming at the sight of the blood, but she didn't seem to mind much, past the fact that the antiseptics stung a bit. One could say that she acted as though she'd had worse.

"Neji, take her to the nurse, please." I got up from where I had sat down and walked toward the girl, then past her and out the door. She followed me almost dutifully, following orders like it was all she knew how to do.

"You're clumsy, huh?"

"Hm?"

"In more ways than one."

"What do you mean?" I didn't answer her. Well, I did, but not with the answer she was looking for.

"Nothing." Then I smelled the faint stench of blood. I peeked out of the corner of my eye. She was bleeding through the bandages.

"I can smell that from here. It's more serious than we thought." I grabbed her arm and ran with her to the nurse's office, pushing her into a chair and explaining to the nurse what happened. She brushed past me and fixed up the girl's hand. When she was done, we walked back to class.

* * *

After that we had lunch. I watched her then, too. She didn't eat, but I didn't peg her as one of those girls who was worried about getting fat. She didn't seem that obnoxious. Maybe she had just lost her appetite from the blood.

Lunch was over quickly, and she hurried off to gym, the last class of the day. I threw away my untouched food and went also.

We were going to play co-ed dodge ball, a game I wasn't particularly good at, but whatever. Tenten was on my team anyway. She had great aim, and I wouldn't let her get hit. Losing her would be detrimental to the team.

The whistle blew and I flew into action. I threw a ball back to my teammates, and any that came at me, I caught and tossed back. Within a few moments, the game was over. Tenten and I were the only ones left standing on our team. She backed up to avoid the last ball, bumping into me. She whirled around.

"In more ways than one," I said, and poked her cheekbone along the more visible bruise growing there.

She ran out of the room as soon as the whistle blew, marking the end of the day.

Curiosity killed the cat, they always say. But I do believe I'm smarter than a cat.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry, guys in this chap I just went over everything from Neji's point of view, but this is the only chapter I'll do this. I want to alternate POVs, but I also wanted to continue the story where I left off with Tenten, so I had to do this. Bear with me guys, next chapter coming soon**


	4. Dinner T

**Tenten POV**

I hid out in the school library after school for a few hours, then headed down the street a ways to the public library. I kept watching over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't followed. Once, after I had tried to run away, Akira had me followed to make sure I didn't try it again. Like I said, he has friends.

I carried my a few of my books in my arms, and the rest in my backpack. I walked up the million steps to the library doors and walked through them, taking my usual spot in the back and starting on my homework. Halfway through the english assignment, I thought I heard something behind the books behind me. I didn't hear it again, though, so I let it go.

I was positive someone was there, but it might have had nothing to do with me. It might have just been a regular person. I finished the english and moved on to chemistry.

It took me almost two hours, but I got it all done. I packed up my things and sadly left, afraid of what would come to be that night. I trodded down the long stairs, and reached the sidewalk at the bottom, turning right, to go home.

I siddenly felt watched. I didn't know who it was, or why they were doing it, but it scared me. I walked quickly, wanting to get away from the place, but my watcher spoke.

"So, you want to tell me about it?" I spun around. The voice had not been the one I was expecting.

"Neji?" I asked, bewildered. It was indeed him. He had a serious but kind look on his face, and I tilted my head, wondering what he was talking about.

"Pardon?" I said, trying to be polite. He shook his head, exhaling sharply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He walked closer, pointing to my face.

"Your black eye." I remembered gym class, and him poking it, making me realize it was there in the first place. I raised a hand and felt it, noticing the swelling was progressing, and quicker than I'd thought. In fact, I didn't think it would really become a full black eye, at first, but now I knew otherwise.

"Oh, I...uh...fell." I said, as was my normal excuse if someone found my bruises.

"That's not the truth at all, is it?"

"Of c-c-course it is!" I was stuttering badly, a dead giveaway. He extended his hand to me.

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner. In exchange, though, I want to hear the truth." Not knowing what else to do, I accepted, allowing him to lead me off in the opposite direction of my house. He didn't talk, or even look at me, while we walked, and neither did I. He lead me down a few streets to a japanese food place. I blinked at it. I'd never been anywhere like it, and wasn't sure whether I liked it or not. However, I couldn't turn down his kindness--or the free meal.

"Come on," he said, and went in. He held the door for me, which I thought was very gentlemanly, and didn't see often, not that I really got any chances to go out anymore. He waved at the people behind the counter, where they were cooking the food. Did he know them, or was he just a regular here? I saw one of the girls nudge another and start whispering. They giggled, and one of them went back into the kitchen.

"Neji-sama is here, otoo-san!" I heard her say, but it was quiet, muffled by the door, and the sizzling sounds coming from back there. The aroma floating through the restaurant was mouth watering. Neji led me to a booth on one side and we sat, facing each other. I laced his fingers and rested his chin on them, watching me as I looked around the restaurant. It was humble, but elegant, in a way.

"How do you know the people here?" I asked, truly curious. "Are you a regular?"

"We're related. This is my family's restaurant." he waved it away, like it was unimportant.

"That's cool. I wish I had something like this for my family."

"Speaking of which, where is your family? I never see them on parent's night, and I've never seen them at the school events."

"My father is dead," he seemed a little shocked at this, "And my mother is in the hospital." I normally wouldn't tell someone this unless we were really close, but I felt like I could trust Neji. It was a strange sensation, warm in my chest.

"What for, if you don't mind my asking?" I didn't.

"Cancer." He looked like he had expected something less serious. His eyes widened and he looked away.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be. She's got a good chance of survival. She's always told me don't be sorry or ashamed, be hopeful, and someday she'll be released." I was being optimistic. In truth, she had about a 50/50 shot of living. Suddenly, a waitress in a kimono came up and gave us menus.

"My name is Keiko, I'll be your waitress, can I get you a drink to start?" I ordered a water, not wanting anything sugary. I wasn't looking forward to any sugar headaches in my future. Neji got tea for us, and the waitress left to go get them, leaving us with time to look over the menu.

"Get whatever you'd like," he told me, and watched, amused, as I struggled to pronounce the things on the menu. "Something wrong?" he asked, smirking.

"I can't read any of this." I sounded sheepish. It was in english, but I couldn't pronounce any of it or figure out what it was.

"Want me to order for you?" he asked. I nodded, blushing a little bit. He looked like he was suppressing a laugh. The waitress came back with the drinks and Neji ordered rice and miso soup to start, then tempura vegetables and teriyaki beef. It sounded simple, all things that weren't too exotic, so I didn't have to guess what was in them or if I'd like them.

"So, your eye." Neji said once Keiko had left. I took a sip of my water, not wanting to look at him.

"I fell."

"The truth, please."

"I was hit."

"By?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Is it the same person who's given you all the other bruises? On your arms and legs?" I was surprised that he'd ever noticed them. No one else had ever said a thing about them. "It's not like no one notices them, Tenten. They just never say anything."

The food arrived, but I was no longer hungry. He began eating, motioning that I should do the same. I picked up my chopsticks and the bowl of rice and ate a little bit. I tried to ignore the stares of Keiko and the other woman behind the counter as they whispered about Neji and I.

"So?" Neji asked. "Who was it?"

"I can't say."

"Really? Can't you? Or is it just that you won't?" He was starting to sound agitated. I was getting more and more afraid by the moment. He was staring me down, and I was trying not to feel his angry stare, but I couldn't take it anymore. Standing quickly, I dug through my pocket and fished out a few bills, tossing them on the table. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out, saying "Thanks for the meal," as I hurried out.

"W-wait!" he said, reaching to catch my arm, but I was too far. I was out the door within seconds, and I could hear the two ladies groaning about Neji being unkind before the door shut behind me. I took off down the street as fast as I could. Once I was sure he hadn't come after me, I slowed down a bit to catch my breath, sobbing tearlessly for a reason I myself couldn't figure out.

_Stop it, Tenten. You're crying for no reason. Get a grip. Go home. Get some sleep. Tomorrow's Friday. You've got work. _I straightened up, wiping the sweat from my brow. I was only a few blocks from my apartment, so I walked the rest of the way slowly, afraid of what I would find when I got home.

* * *

And for good reason. Akira was furious. When I got there, he was already drunk, throwing empty bottles around, shattering glass everywhere.

"Where were you?" he screamed when I walked through the door.

"I was...out with a friend. They treated me to dinner..."

"And what am I supposed to do?!?! It's nearly eight! I'm starving!" He grabbed my upper arm and thrust me into the tiny kitchen. "Cook something! Now!!"

"Okay," I managed to squeak. I quickly whipped up some rice and vegetables for him, and then started on the meat while he ate those. He devoured the meat. Afterward, still not sobered up, he came toward me.

"You did something wrong today," he told me, and the stench of alcohol on his breath was sickening. "You need to be punished." My eyes widened with realization just before he hit me, leaving a new mark on my back. I fell to the floor, and he kicked me. He kicked my in the stomach, knocking the breath from me. I choked out a cough. He smiled and laughed drunkenly at my screams and wails. After a while, I stopped. I was silent as he hit me. It became numb after a while, and I let the tears flow freely once he headed off to bed. I pushed myself up off the floor and walked to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror, and looked away.

_Your mother would be ashamed._

I looked terrible, but I hadn't expected otherwise. My hair was falling out of the two buns it was always fashioned in, and my shiner was showing clearly now, after being hit many more times. I stripped quickly and showered, not looking at myself as I soaped up, unwilling to the bruises and scratches. I let the tears wash away with the water and got out, toweled off and went to bed, exhausted and sore.

There was no way I was going to school tomorrow. Just no way.


	5. Rescue N

**Neji POV**

She didn't come to school the next day. I looked for her in homeroom. I wanted to apologize, and give her back the money she had tossed on the table before she left. I had realized by her reaction--and with a little help from my sisters--that I had been a little insensitive. It was obviously a touchy subject for her.

_flashback_

"Ne! Neji, you were so mean!!"

"Yeah, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give is that, we could see her crying from over here."

"Yeah, and your face was nothing short of evil."

"Then you shouldn't have been watching us..." Neji seethed through his clenched teeth.

_end flashback._

I did feel bad, but he planned on making amends if possible. I had her money, and an apology, but she didn't come to school. That worried me. Deeply.

She didn't seem the type to skip school out of embarrassment, or to avoid me. She knew I wouldn't hurt or or anything, so the fact that she didn't come to school really worried me. I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

It wasn't my fault, right?

I was called on in class a couple of times, and I regained composure quickly, in time to answer the questions, but I was flustered. As soon as the teacher was satisfied with my answer, I'd go back to worrying. I twirled a pencil in my fingers as I contemplated what could have happened to her.

Sick? She seemed fine yesterday, but it could be one of those without-warning bugs.

Kidnapping? She wasn't that big of a catch, with all the bruises and scratches, but then again she did live in a bad neighborhood.

_You have no right to be worried about her. She's nothing to you. You're not even friends. She's just a girl in your class who happened to have a few bruises. You really should learn to control your curiosity._ I told myself, but I didn't really believe it. I had every right. We _were_ friends as far as I was concerned. And as her friend, I had an obligation to check on her.

That's how I saw it, anyway. And I acted rather rashly, looking back on it later.

At the end of fourth period, I walked down to the main office and got a copy of the school directory--something that was given to every student in the school and had the address and telephone number of ever student in the school. I found her address and used the internet to get directions there, but as it turned out, I didn't need them. I knew how to get to her street from my restaurant.

And so, I skipped school. I literally walked out of the building and down the street, my hands in my pockets, indifferently. I wasn't worried about getting caught, because at our school, most of the teachers didn't give half a shit about the students. Which is probably why Tenten's little abuse problem hadn't been resolved yet. A normal school wouldn't asked her about her scars, and then tried to fix the problem. But not our high school. Teachers didn't want to be there. Aside from Mr. Gai, that is. He was just...over enthusiastic.

The walk took me a little while, but not more than an hour. School was still in session by the time I found her house. I stood in front of the dingy apartment and checked the address on my paper to be sure I wasn't mistaken. Unfortunately, I wasn't.

The doors to each apartment were outside, like a japanese complex, and so I searched from apartment 15, finding it around the corner, near the dumpster. I was hesitant to knock on the door, but I grew more and more worried as I heard sounds from inside.

I heard glass breaking and what sounded like scuffling footsteps. Voices accompanied them, but I couldn't make out specific words, until the volume of those voices grew.

"You little whore!" I heard skin meet skin in a loud slap. I went to the window and peered inside, hoping to see who was in there. I saw Tenten. She was on the floor, and standing above her was an older man. He was of drinking age, at least, and I knew this because of the empty bottles littering the floor, and the fact that he was too grown to be any younger.

I didn't hear Tenten say anything. She just took the blows, silent tears slipping down her cheeks and glistening in the light. The man hit her again and again, and I wanted to jump in there and help, but it was none of my business. I stepped back and didn't watch anymore, but I couldn't block the sounds from my ears.

"I'm going to work," the man said, and I could hear him gathering his things. Quickly, I slipped behind the dumpster--which smelled absolutely foul--and hid as he walked out his door and away from the house.

_You should go in there. See if she's okay. She could really be hurt, you know. _

But it's none of my business.

_Bullshit. If you're going to be curious and stick your nose in the affairs of others, then you damn well better be prepared to help them out in time of need._ I was right, though which part of me was, I was wondering. I decided to follow my instincts and go inside. I tried the door, and as I thought, it was unlocked. I slipped inside without a sound and closed the door behind me.

I could hear her sobs from another room, and I followed them, stopping before I entered. I stood in the doorway and stared for a moment.

There she was, as I knew, but she was worse off then before. Her hair had come undone, hiding the marks on her face, as well as the tears, and hiding me from her view. I could see, clearly the new cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Her shirt was torn, exposing her chest, making me blush, and she wasn't wearing pants. I decided not to ask if that was of her volition or if he had ripped them from her. Instead, I padded over to her, like a good friend would, and knelt next to her.

Until then she hadn't known I was there. The second she saw me, she flinched back in fear, thinking at first that I was the man again, coming back for more.

"Shhh..." I soothed her, trying to calm her down. Seeing her this way made me angry in every way possible, and I was trying my hardest not to involuntarily hurt her more. She hid her face from me, unwilling to be seen in the state she was in, though her sobs stopped. Her tears flowed still, but they were silent. I allowed her my shoulder to cry on and she took it. I waited for a bit, thinking all the while, weighing the risks of the action I was thinking of taking.

"I-I-I..." I realized that Tenten was trying to speak.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," she said, and started crying again. I calmed her down again, ignoring the fact that my shirt was stained with tears.

"It's fine," I said, shaking my head. "Where's your room?" She pointed down the hall and I went into her room and searched for a bag. I decided to go with my idea, and pray that it worked. I filled her bag with a bunch of clothes from her dresser--all of them in fact. She didn't have much, so I grabbed everything that was in her dresser, stuffed it into the tiny bag and walked back out into the living room, where she was trying to cover up her exposed chest. She had found a safety pin and closed the tear as best she could. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she tried to stand, failing miserably. One of her ankles was badly swollen.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Other than the ankle, I mean?" She nodded.

"No broken bones as far as I can tell." She whispered, her voice a little hoarse from crying. I turned and crouched in front of her and she stared at me for a moment.

"Get on," I told her, and she stared before understanding it a bit.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Can't leave."

"Why not?"

"He needs me..." her voice trailed off as she realized just how pathetic that reason sounded.

_More like he needs to hit you,_ I thought, but not out loud. I was trying to avoid being as rude as last time.

"And you need help. Come on, I'll take you somewhere to get treated."

"I-I..." she was trying to find another protest, but I was frowning at her. She gave up, but still would not climb on my back. Sighing, I turned and looked at her. She didn't meet my eye, yet I knew that she had chosen not to be carried by me. She couldn't walk on her own, though, so I had no choice.

I scooped her up bridal-style and held her bag in one of my hands. "We're going," I said, and she didn't protest any longer. The idea of a full night's sleep and a warm bed must have sounded good. Either that or she was tired. I guessed both, because I lifted her from the floor and she rested her head on my shoulder as I carried her bruised, half-dressed figure down the street to my house.

* * *

We reached my family's restaurant, and since it was only about one in the afternoon and school was still in session, there was little traffic in the shop. Still, I went through the back. Unfortuantely, you had to go through the kitchen of the restaurant to get to the house behind and above it. I knew I'd have to explain this to someone at some point, but I'd hoped to do it later, when she was at least decent. I snuck through the back door, and made it through the kitchen and up the stairs. I was at my bedroom door before my oldest sister spotted me. It was a slow day in the restaurant, so it seemd they had closed and taken a break.

"Neji-kun, what are you doing?!?" I whirled around. I hadn't heard her approach, and when she spoke it was loud and horrified, and it drew the attention of my father and other sister.

"Neji, shouldn't you be in school?" my father asked from down the hall, before I came into his sight. When he saw me, his face became outraged.

"So you leave school early and try to sneak a girl into your room?" he asked, trying to keep his temper under control. "Neji, I thought I raised you better than that."

"Wait, Dad, let me explain." Dad took in the bruises on Tenten, and the half-asleep expression on her face--caused by her eyes being swollen slightly--and sighed.

"Put her down first." He said, rubbing his temples. "Then come downstairs and we'll talk." I quickly went into my room and set the injured girl down on my bed, covering her up with one of my spare blankets and leaving her bag besides the bed. I elevated her ankle with one of the pillows and told her I'd be back to check on her later.

I went downstairs, where my sister was making tea and my father was sitting at the table in the living room, a serious expression on his face.

I wasn't looking forward to this discussion. I knew for certain that we wouldn't be on the same page at all. He'd actually be lecturing me on safe sex or something, and I'd have to correct him. I had no feelings for this girl, and I'd have to explain that to him a few times before he'd get it.

I was NOT looking forward to this discussion.


	6. His Room T

**Tenten POV**

I woke up in a strange place, but I wasn't afraid. Somehow I knew, even if I didn't remember anything like this happening, that I was somewhere safe. I was also very comfortable. I hadn't slept on something this nice since before my mother was diagnosed, when she was working and we could afford things.

It was Saturday...I sat bolt upright, causing my head to swim and waver. I had missed work yesterday!! _Shit!!!, _I thought to myself. I got up and my foot hit something on the floor of the dark room. I felt around and it was a bag. I unzipped it to reveal some of my own clothes. Why was I here and what was going to happen when I went home to Akira. He'd most likely beat me to death.

But I didn't care anymore. I really just didn't, but the reason behind that, I didn't remember. Until he came through the door.

"Oh, so you're awake?" Neji asked me. "Watch your eyes," he warned me, and flipped a light switch near the door. The light hurt my eyes a bit, but they quickly adjusted, and I looked down to see that I was still in a torn shirt and shorts that were practically invisible under the hem of the long shirt. I held the top of my shirt closed over my chest.

"Um...where am I?" I asked tentatively, unsure if that was a good question or if I should already know.

"My room." He said shortly, which made me stop breathing for a second. _Okay, I'm in his bed half-naked and I don't remember what happened before this so what have I done?!?!?!_ "Don't worry," he interrupted my train of thought. "Nothing like that. Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" I shook my head. He seemed to think a moment before walking to the chair on the other side of the room and sitting.

"Then I'll tell you." He stopped before starting, wondering how to begin, I supposed.

"Well, yesterday, you ran off after I was so inconsiderate of your feelings. For that, I apologize. Today you didn't come to school... and I," he blushed, "well, I was sorta worried. So I came to check on you and I saw some guy beating you. Once he left, I carried you here. You passed out."

"So you didn't...you didn't..." I felt terrible for asking anything like that, so I just stopped, and something came to me.

"Wait, yesterday...so it's still Friday?" He nodded, lookking at me strangely for a moment. I jumped up from where I sat on the bed and stripped down quickly, throwing on my work uniform. Neji looked away as I changed, but I was done before he could leave. I started to walk toward the door. "I have to go to work still..." I said, but my ankle wouldn't support my weight. I fell, and Neji was there to catch me before I could hurt myself anymore than I already had.

"It's nearly two in the morning," he said. "I'm sure you don't have to work anymore." I was mentally kicking myself.

"I'm going to be fired," I fretted. Neji helped me back onto the bed and stood in front of the door as if to prevent me from trying to bolt again.

"I think that's the least of your worries. Your ankle might be broken." He was pointing to the swollen thing that was my leg. It was black and blue and hurt even when I wasn't moving it. I shook my head when he suggested it.

"It's not. Trust me," I instantly knew I'd said the wrong thing. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know for sure?" I couldn't avoid answering with him staring at me like that. "Have you had a broken limb before?" I nodded, though I didn't want to. His stare was so...intimidating. He seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments before he turned wordlessly and walked from the room, leaving me alone. I tried to think about what I'd done wrong.

I told him too much. I tried not to cry as I foresaw the pain that I would undoubtedly be subjected to once I went home and Akira found out. He would...I didn't want to think about it. I curled up in a ball on my side and wept. When I finally fell asleep again, I had a good dream...it brought hope to my tortured soul.

* * *

(in the dream)

I was at my house. Akira was gone. He had been taken by the police. Or been given a chance to rethink his life. Or died. I didn't really care which. The point was, he was no longer a nuisance to me.

I was cooking for some reason, and when I looked down, I was wearing nice clothes. And a frilly pink apron. The apartment I lived in suddenly melted away, and I was in the kitchen of a nice house. A clean, big house. With a huge backyard that I could see from the kitchen window. The door opened, and my husband came home. I called out a greeting to him, not looking away from the vegetables I was chopping. His arms wrapped around from behind, and just as I was turning to look at him, I forced myself to wake up.

I didn't want to see who it was yet. I was too scared it would be someone I hated.

(no longer in the dream)

My eyes snapped open. I was cold sweating, and panting. It wasn't a nightmare, so I shouldn't have been reating the way I was. I heard the gentle sounds of birds chirping outside the window, and finally noticed the ribbons of sunshine streaming into the room. I groaned as I sat up. I was no longer in my work uniform, but pajamas. They were silk, and weren't mine. How had they gotten on me then?

I blushed as I thought of Neji, but then shook that thought from my mind as I remembered how he couldn't even look at me while I changed. It must have been one of his sisters. I got up and washed my face in the washbin in the corner of the room. I redid the buns in my hair and changed, leaving the sanctuary of Neji's bedroom.

I didn't know what time it was, so I went downstairs where I thought there may be a clock. I found one, in the dining room it looked like. It was about seven in the morning. I could hear the sounds of people cooking in the kitchen, and assumed that the day had already started for the Hyuuga family.I decided to explore my surroundings a bit more.

I walked out of the dining room and into the living room. It was a formal room that was seldom visited by the look of things. I didn't walk into it, but just looked at the pristine white walls and carpet. It made me afraid to touch anything, so I moved on to the next room.

I already knew which rooms were bedrooms upstairs, just by the way the doors were placed in the hallway, and I knew where the upstairs bathroom was, and I found a second one downstairs. I knew the door to the kitchen, and didn't go in there, fearful of getting in the way. Instead, I headed the other way, and found the den. There were two couches, one of which was around the corner of the doorframe, so it wasn't immediately visible to me. Once I stepped in, however, I saw more than just the couch.

Neji's sleeping figure was peaceful, his face serene and child-like. I didn't want to wake him. He deserved more sleep after looking after me so early in the morning. I tried to sneak out, but his voice startled me.

"G'morning," he said groggily, making me jump. I looked over at him. He was smiling, his eyes still half-closed.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said. "I didn't expect to find you here! Then again, I did take your bed...I'm sorry!" I was babbling, and I blushed, embarrassed by my own stupidity. Neji sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and making me blush even more. He was kinda...cute, I realized as I watched him. He stretched, yawning and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"No, no! I'm fine! Actually, I'm much better, thank you for asking!" My ankle was feeling much better--good enough to walk on in fact, which was why I was up and walking. Neji stood and walked toward me, still smiling sleepily. I wasn't entirely sure he was actually awake though, judging by the look in his eyes.

"N-Neji, are you awake?" I waved a hand in front of his face and he didn't really respond. He must have been up later than I thought. He leaned forward, putting his head on my shoulder. I think he thought it was the wall.

"N-N-N-Nej-j-ji?!?!" I stuttered, surprised. He seemed to wake up at the sound of my loud voice. He jumped back.

"Oh. Sorry!" He said hastily. I just smiled.

"It's fine," I told him. It wasn't that big a deal. I could forgive him after all he'd done for me.


	7. Flashbacks N

**Neji POV**

I fixed Tenten and myself something for breakfast and we ate in the dining room silently. Neither of us said much, but for different reasons.

She has nothing to say, or was too shy if she did. I was just remembering the conversation I had with my father last night.

**(flashback)**

"So, please explain to me what you were doing, if not carrying a beaten girl into your bedroom," my father said, looking at me directly. I, however, was unable to meet his gaze at first, but eventually gained the composure and looked him in the eyes.

"I was taking her here for refuge."

"We are not a boarding house. Nor are we a refugee home."

"I know that."

"Then why would you bring her here?"

"Because he looooves her!" One of my sisters said from the other room, and the other laughed. They were right outside the doorway, listening to every word we said.

"Silence!" Ordered my father, and he turned back to me, waiting for my answer.

"Because she was hurt."

"Why not allow her parents to take care of her then?" He asked, sipping his tea and making a face as he realized it was cold. He put the cup back down.

"She lives alone. Well..."

"Well what?"

"Not completely alone."

"Who else lives with her?"

"I don't know what he is to her, but a man lives in her apartment with her. He's an older man, though still young."

"Then why not allow him to take care of her?" He motioned for more tea from my sisters as he spoke.

"Because," I said, standing and placing my hands against the table, "he's the one that did this to her!" I was starting to get angry at his unwillingness to help. Why couldn't he just see it my way?

"That is not any business of ours."

"I witnessed him beating her. She couldn't walk afterwards." I nearly spat as I tried to contain my voice. My arms were shaking. I calmed myself and sat once more, apologizing for my behavior. "This has been going on for months."

"How are you sure?"

"She came to school a few times a week with new bruises."

"He _does_ love her!" My sister said as she came back with more tea, though she was quieted by a look from my father, and slunk back out of the room to eavesdrop.

"What is she to you?" My father sipped the new tea, obviously satisfied with the temperature.

"I find her to be an intriguing person and after speaking to her on several occasions, I think I can call myself her friend." At least, I _hoped_ I could. Heat flushed through my face and my father didn't miss the color change. He observed me with a scrutinizing look. "The way she tried to play off her injuries just really...gets to me." My father considered my words.

"Alright." I looked up at him, surprised. I hadn't expected it to be so easy. "Although, you must take her as your wife," he joked. I blushed.

"Why does it always come down to that with you?" I sighed. "Thank you father." He put up his hand to stop me from leaving.

"But, she must work here to pay for the room and food." I grinned, imagining her as a waitress or dishwasher. It was an almost comical image.

"I don't think that will be a problem," I said. "She told me she lost her job."

**(end flashback)**

I was still tired. The discussion had continued after I'd learned of her previous broken bones.

**(another flashback)**

I stomped down the stairs, trying not to break things in anger. My father grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me back to the table, setting me down in front of a cup of tea. He sat across from me.

"What's wrong now?" he demanded.

"He's _broken_ her _bones_ before," I steamed. That meant she was even more fragile than I'd orignally thought, yet she tried to put on a brave face and say it was alright, hiding all the pain she was really feeling, only crying when she was alone. I clenched my fists as I recalled the unforgettable face of the drunken fiend that had done that to her.

"And you want revenge?"

"Of Course!" I was seconds away from blowing up. My father, however, practically force-fed me the tea, which actually calmed me down a little.

"Well, unfortunately, you can't have revenge." I knew that was coming. "Only she can take revenge. She is the one who was injured."

I wanted to tell him that physically, yes, that was correct, but mentally, no. I was hurt just as terribly as she was. She was possibly the only real friend I'd ever had and I'd seen her beaten, though I saw his point in that logic. I nodded and excused myself, telling him I needed sleep. I was nearly one in the morning.

**(end of flashback)**

Sitting across from me at the table right then, she looked so happy. She was obviously happy to have food, and after a good night's sleep, she looked much better. I decided that it was a good time to tell her about my father's arrangements.

I cleared my throat. "Tenten, um...my father said you could stay here." She looked up, surprised.

"I couldn't possibly impose," she began, but I cut her off immediately.

"You wouldn't be imposing, because you'd have to work. My father agreed to let you stay here and away from that man so long as you took a job in our restaurant and worked." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"But really, I couldn't."

"You can." I looked her right in the eye, my expression hopeful. "Say you'll stay. It's safe here." She looked down at her hands.

"I have to go back. He'll come and find me if I don't." I looked at her, and was about to tell her that he wouldn't, but she spoke again. "And if he doesn't, then he'll send someone else to. I can't subject you to that. You don't deserve such torture. I have to go back. He'll be angry enough as it is. I couldn't bring something like that on your family." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Tenten, my family can take care of ourselves." She didn't know, but the men--meaning my father and I, but mostly me due to my father's age--were highly skilled fighters. We had taken martial arts defense classes at age five, and contined till we were masters at it. I still brushed up on my technique every once in a while. "Please, Tenten. We're fine. And it's much more safe here."

I didn't realize how worried I sounded. My sisters told me later. Tenten reluctantly agreed, thanking me and promising to work hard.

"Your first day is tomorrow." I took care of the dishes, and got ready for work. I had a shift that day. I decided to invite Tenten along, to show her how it is done. She agreed, and I went to get changed and had her wait, and we went together.


	8. Him T

**Tenten POV**

The work was easy, compared to what I was used to. Neji showed me how to work the cash register, let me watch him take orders, so I could learn how it was done, and let me serve some of the orders. His sisters outfitted me with my uniform, which I was completel embarrassed to wear, especially in front of Neji, who had a nosebleed at that moment, the poor guy. Why was I bothering him with my stupid outfit when he had a nosebleed? The dress came to my knees and had a slit up one side that came to my hip. It was more of a chinese style dress, with an apron tied on the front.

A frilly, pink one.

I was also given a pair of flats to go with the outfit, and they were very comfortable, especially since I would be working seven hour shifts on the weekend.

I was told my hair--in its usual buns--was perfect. It looked absolutely adorable with the dress. I didn't care too much, but I left it the way it was, tryin one bun every once in a while.

"Okay," Neji said as a customer walked in. "I'll show you how it's done." He walked up to the man and bowed, greeting him, and then led him to an open table. He took his drink order and going to retrieve it, giving the man a moment to decide on his meal.

"See?" he said on his way past me into the kitchen. "Easy." He was right. It was easy. Once you got used to it. But no matter what, I couldn't fight the feeling of dread that rose in my throat at the thought of messing up. I clutched the tray to my chest and tried not to think about it. I tried to make myself believe that my first try wouldn't be a complete failure. Luckily, today I was only there to observe--and help clean up.

The shop closed at seven, just after the "dinner rush" as they called it. It really got hectic. I wanted to jump in and help, but I was constantly kept busy with the register and clearing tables. By the time I had enough free time, everyone had paid and left.

We gave the floor a mopping and the tables a scrubbing. We all helped wash dishes, and when it was over, I was exhausted. There was a spare bedroom that had been made ready for me, so that I wasn't inconvieniencing Neji. I felt bad enough that he had to sleep on a couch because of me. I accepted the room gratefully and fell asleep on the instant.

* * *

The next morning I showered. I was sunday, and I had school the next day, as did Neji, so we were given shifts from ten in the morning to five in the evening, enough time to make sure our homework was all done and that we were prepared for school the next day.

In the mirror, as I dressed, I saw that my bruises were healing, and I'd never looked so healed. Usually by now, I had been given new bruises to replace my old ones. I used to be perpetually purple, but now, my skin was a yellowish green in the places that were covered--thankfully--by the tiny dress I wore.

As ugly as it was, I was happy. I couldn't help but smile at the reflection of my skin--an alien color. I finished dressing and headed to the shop, not trying to hide my joy.

Neji and I were the only ones working the front. His father and sisters worked in the kitchen that day. He eyed me as I skipped out of the back room.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, yawning. He wasn't a morning person, I could tell. I normally wasn't either, but I had fallen asleep early the previous night, so I had gotten more than eight hours, and felt refreshed.

"I'm green!" I said happily, and he stared at me, not sure if he should be happy for me or worried. I pulled up the hem of my skirt to show him my biggest green splotch. It was the easiest to access, and he tried not to look like he was looking, moving only his eyes and not his head. His eyes clouded when he saw it, and though he acted happy, I knew it pained him to look at my bruises, so I let my dress fall back and waited for out first customer.

No one came for almost an hour, but then, gradually, they started to show. Once we were busy, Neji and I seemed happier. We hadn't been talking, even when we had nothing to do, so it had gotten a little awkward. Having work to do was relieving.

I took orders, and it was much easier than I'd thought. I didn't mess up and before long, it was too busy to care that I didn't talk to Neji at all.

About halfway through the day, something unexpected, unwanted, and something I'd been fearing happened.

I was clearing a table that a young man had just left, so that a couple could sit down. I took their order and was on my way to give it to the kitchen when I heard the door open. I turned and smiled, bowing and greeting the customer like I had been told to do. I heard laughter, and when I opened my eyes, I saw my worst nightmare

* * *

**A/N: And so...**

**Just kidding. Did you think I'd really end it there? I'd be soooo mean if I did!!! Keep going. That was an intermission. ;D**

**

* * *

**"A-A-Akira..." I whispered. The tray in my hands clattered to the floor, but thankfully there was nothing on it. I backed up slowly, feeling for the counter with one hand.

"Hey there Tenten," he said, smirking. He came through the door. "I've finally found you! I've come to take you back."

I was too afraid to protest. I had spent hours before bed preparing myself for this situation, working out what I'd say if he ever tried this.

"N-n-no!" I said feebly. He snickered, reaching for me.

Across the room, Neji heard my quiet protest, and looked away from the register. He took in the scene for a few seconds before reacting.

Akira had his big hand wrapped around one of my wrists. I was trying to pull away, protesting. Seeing Neji made me more courageous, made me find my voice.

"Nooooo!!!!" I screamed as he grabbed my other wrist and tried to drag me out the door. Neji flew across the room and planted himself between us. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and with the other pried Akira's fingers from me. Then he pushed me back, away from the two of them. I was afraid. I knew Neji couldn't win in a fight.

"Neji, no! He'll kill you!" Akira smirked, knowing he was right. Luckily, Neji didn't fight him. Akira tried to lunge past him at me again, but Neji caught him with a fist in the stomach, pushing him away and out the door.

"You're not welcome here," he said. "Get out now." I was surprised to hear how menacing he sounded. I'd orignally thought he was too sweet and shy for that, but that moment made me realize that Neji was at least as strong physically as Akira.

Akira stood and brushed himself off. "I'll be back," he said, pointing at me before turning and walking out the door. Once he was sure he was gone, Neji was suddenly at my side, helping me to stand. He'd moved faster than I'd ever thought possible. I hadn't realized until then that my breathing was heavy.

"Come on," he said, and led me back into the kitchen. He sat me down and gave me a glass of water, which I sipped at.

"What happened?" I heard his sisters call.

Nothing. She's just had a little bit of a shock, that's all."

Everything happened quickly. Neji and I were given the rest of the day off. He kept watch over me as I tried to get some rest. The shop had had to close early because of my weakness, and I wanted to apologize for that, but Neji wouldn't let me speak. He was deep in thought, and kept telling me to get to sleep, but I couldn't. I just couldn't sleep after seeing what I'd brought on Neji.

* * *

**A/N: This is the real end. Enjoy. And a big thank you goes out to FunnierThanAPenguinEat'nATaco. You give the greatest freakin' reviews. They really bring a smile to my face after a hard day at school So, THANKS! YOU RULE! XD**


	9. Thoughts N

**Neji POV**

I had known that was going to happen. I had known that that man was a determined son of a bitch from the very start. I hadn't expect any less than what happened. But I didn't expect it to happen so soon.

I got Tenten out of there. I knew he'd be back, but I also knew that it would take him a while. It would be safe for Tenten to go back to work, even if it was only for a day or two. He'd be back, but he had to regroup and strategize, if he was capable of it with his tiny, tiny mind.

All I knew at that moment, was that I had to get her out of there. So I did. After I was sure she was asleep and no one was coming through her window to get her, I went and joined my family. We had to have another talk about her.

"He came for her today," I told them as I took my seat at the table. They nodded, already aware.

"We know. We just didn't expect him this early. We figured he'd show up. Sooner or later. From your description of him, he didn't sound like the type to give up so easily."

"I got rid of him, but he'll be back. It won't be for a while, though." I was grinding my teeth as I stared at the table, trying not to worry too much. My fist was clenched, and my nails were digging into the palm. I realized before I could draw blood, and relaxed my hand a bit.

I glanced up at my father, suddenly thinking of something. "You're not going to make her leave, are you?" I asked.

"No. I'm not that heartless." He was silent for another moment, thinking quietly to himself. "But maybe it's best if we disguise her." I stared at him, wondering what he had in mind, waiting for him to continue.

"Maybe a new hair color, for example? I'm not exactly good at this makeover stuff, let your sisters take care of it." He waved his hand, dismissing the matter. My brow suddenly furrowed as I grew worried. My _sisters?_ Not a good idea, but I didn't protest, believing it was for Tenten's own good. I'd make the proposition when she woke up.

* * *

"Makeover?" She asked, surprised. "Why, is there something wrong with how I look?" Her hand flew up to her hair insecurely. 

"No, no, I think it's fine," I assured her. "It's just that it might be harder for that guy to find you if you change your look a little. It was my father's suggestion, not mine, so if you don't like it in the end, blame him."

"But you've been so nice, why would I be mad?" She tilted her head, as if my suggestion was completely unfathomable.

"Never mind. We're going tomorrow, my sisters know a place. You should probably think about what you want done." I excused myself from the table, leaving her to think it over while I went to cook dinner--it was my turn that night.

* * *

Later, at dinner, it was just Tenten, my sisters and I. My father had had to run out on some late errands, so we told him we'd save him some to reheat later. It was too quiet--the kind of quiet that makes everyone uncomfortable. The room was so awkward that I was about to speak, but Tenten beat me to it. 

"I'll do it." My sisters exchanged a knowing glance. Like they had known she would say that.

"Do what?" I asked, absentmindedly.

"I'll let your sisters give me a makeover." She said it so calmly, as if she had seriously decided it, without allowing herself to change her mind. She had resolved to do this, it seemed, and I wasn't sure that she knew there was no going back.When I pointed this out to her, she looked even more determined.

"I know. But you've been so hospitable, and I've only caused you trouble. I want to minimize the risk of him finding me, and I want to work hard without fear of getting caught. This is the only thing I can think of that doesn't involve going into hiding or some sort of homicidal act." She ended with a smile. "Besides, I think it would be fun!" As soon as she said that, my sisters were all over her, squealing and undoing the buns in her hair, fixing it by hand the way they thought it should be. Once again, I excused myself from the table.

I thought she was beautiful the way she was. I didn't know where this thought was coming from, and I knew that the makeover suggestion was rational and a good idea, but I still didn't like it. I didn't want her to have to change how she looked--it was perfect. Her look, that is.

The emotions were raging and I had no clue where they were coming from, or going, since I wasn't venting. I'd just save it for that rainy day when that guy'd come back, after figuring out she was still here.

* * *

Once I'd calmed down a bit, I walked back into the room where everyone was.

I must say, my sisters work fast.

I walked in and they were all huddled together at the table, hunched over magazines, presumably picking a new style and color for Tenten's hair.

I liked it the way it was.

They were also flipping through other magazines for makeup ideas. Should she go for the innocent goody-goody look or the bad girl look, or the professional look, or the--

I liked it the way it was.

I finally stopped those thoughts from entering my mind. They were just confusing me and they had no purpose. No matter what they picked, I'd like it better the other way. To my knowledge, Tenten didn't even wear any makeup. Not that I really paid attention to that anyway, my hormones thought she was beautiful no matter what. Yes, my HORMONES thought that. I blame them. If not for said hormones, I'd be able to think clearly, and while I did my homework, I'd be able to focus on the quadratic formula, and not the perfect shape of Tenten's lips. Or whatever. There was always something.

I eventually got it done, and helped Tenten. After the little ordeal in the shop, and having my sisters picking out her knew head for her, it had to be a little hard.

I'm a pretty nice guy, if I may say so. It was really really hard to help her with her homework when I couldn't even do my own without thinking of her. Now that she was in the room, it was impossible. She managed to get it done, no thanks to me, and then we said our goodnights and went to bed. We had school the next morning, and we were getting out of school a few hours early for the salon appointment.

"This will be better," my father had said after I told him skipping school was frowned upon for trivial reasons. "The man who is stalking her must know she is in school still, and will not expect her to be out and about until three. If we get her out before that, he'll never know."

I had to admit, it was pretty smart. I was beginning to wonder why I couldn't think of things like this. I informed Tenten of the plan, and she agreed that it was a good idea.

* * *

I had said goodnight. I had brushed my teeth, washed my face, and untied my hair. I had pulled on my silk pajamas and crawled between the cotton sheets. I was very comfortable. But I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned, trying to find a position that I could sleep in. I wasn't having any luck. My mind was swimming with activity.

I couldn't keep her out if my head. I couldn't stop thinking about her. And once I ran out of good things to think about her (which took a while) I could only think about her bruises. They were looking much better, but if I hadn't been there when that guy had paid us a visit, she'd have fresh ones, and probably would've ended up back at that dingy little apartment.

That damn man. What had Tenten called him? Akira? Yeah, I think that was it. Well, I hated him. Didn't even know him, but I hated him.

For all the pain he'd caused her, I'd never forgive him.


	10. Makeover T

**Tenten POV**

"I'm not too sure about this anymore..." I said as I looked around the interior of the salon. There were women everywhere, being pampered and beautified, getting nails and hair done, and having professionals do their makeup and gossiping. I didn't feel like I belonged in there.

Neji's sisters, Keiko and Akemi, had insisted that Neji come along, so they could get a guy's opinion on my look when it was finished. He looked just as uncomfortable there as I did. Almost as soon as we walked through the door, he went off to join the other guys sitting in what looked like a waiting area. He slouched down low in his chair and I felt sorry for him. He didn't have to come, yet he had. I was feeling really grateful all of a sudden, for good reason.

"Aww, come one!" Akemi exclaimed encouragingly. "This'll be fun! You'll look great, I promise!" Keiko nodded on the other side of me, and they both grabbed me by my arms and dragged me over to the desk in the front.

"Tenten," Keiko said to the receptionist, " we had an appointment for one in the afternoon?" The receptionist checked to book and confirmed that I did indeed have an appointment, and then redirected me to one of the stylists. I was roughly forced into a chair.

"So how would you like it done?" the hairdresser asked me, and I was too nervous to answer, so Akemi told her for me. The woman nodded in understanding and quickly reclined the chair, surprising me. My head was forced into a sink, where it was doused with water and my hair lathered and rinsed a few times. The back of the chair lifted, sending me flying forward, my neck snapping when I stopped moving.

My head was roughly toweled off and my hair combed, its true length--nearly to my waist--fully exposed. Through the veil of hair in front of my face, I could just barely see Neji from where he sat. He was trying hard not to look, but I saw he fought a losing battle. He eventually gave up trying and just began to stare, wondering how my transformation would turn out. I waved at him tentatively, and I could see the smile spread across his face, though it was a small smile.

Still, it was what it was.

His grin gave me more confidence. Inside my mind, the words that had been at one point screaming _I can't do this! I can't do this! _Had silenced. They were now replied with smaller, but somewhat stronger cries of _Do it for him!_ At that particular moment, I wasn't sure what that meant, but I knew it was a good reason. Just looking at him made me lose my train of thought. I had an idea why, but I didn't wish to entertain the notion. It wouldn't be right of me. I shook my head, only to have it wrenched back into position by my stylist.

"Don't move, or you'll end up minus an ear," she warned me sternly. I gulped.

"O-okay." I squeaked. I felt a brush working against my hair, and foil being wrapped around it. I trusted she knew what she was doing. She told me it was the dye, and it wouldn't take long. Once it came out, she started doing other treatments to my hair that I was incapable of supervising. Finally, she set me under a dryer. It was loud, and I couldn't hear what Akemi and Keiko were saying. I twisted in my seat, and saw that Neji's view of me was blocked, and neither of us could see the other. It was somewhat reliving to know his eyes weren't boring into my back. Or wherever he was boring his eyes.

Once my hair was almost dry, I was yanked out from under the helmet of doom and was hastled into a different chair, where I had my hair trimmed. With each snip of the scissors, I fought the urge to wince. I didn't want to mess it up. When the scissors went away, I suddenly felt a brush being run through my hair quickly and pulling at my roots. Then I felt fingers with some sort of styling product maybe? They seemed kinda sticky.

When she was done, she blow-dried my hair and sent me off to the makeup artist, who slathered my face with foundation, blush, mascara, eyeshadow, then decided it wasn't working and scrubbed my face nearly raw to get it all off.

In the end, she settled for mascara, eyeliner, and a shiny pink lip gloss. That and foundation, because my face was pink and raw from scrubbing.

"Less is more," she told me as she finished applying the lip gloss. She stepped back, admiring her work, and brought me a mirror. I held it tentatively in my hand, unsure if I wanted to see the results. Keiko and Akemi seemed pleased, so I mustered up the courage, and tilted the glass toward me. I gasped.

In place of my long, soft brown hair, I had black hair with pink streaks here and there. It fell at least two inches shorter that it had before. My eye makeup looked fantastic, sort of emo, but I wasn't. It looked really good, especially in contrast to the preppy shade of pink that I had on my lips.

I couldn't speak. I was shocked, but in a good way. I looked pretty good, but it didn't seem like me. I blinked a few times at my reflection before smiling. Keiko and Akemi, once realizing I liked it, started squealing and jumping around. It was sort of embarrassing. Then Akemi turned to the makeup artist.

"Do you have somewhere she can change?" She nodded and pointed to a room in the back. I was dragged off into the room, the door shut and bolted behind me. Keiko lifted a bag from behind her back and tossed it to me. Inside was...my work uniform? The tiny little Chinese-style dress that I had to work in every day? And the shoes.

"Get changed. We're going straight to work from here." I blinked, not quite comprehending. "Well, hurry up!" THey said enthusiastically. I had to wonder if they had ulterior motives for making me wear that outfit out of the salon.

At that moment, however, I pushed aside the thought and slipped into the dress. I pulled on the shoes and shoved my other clothes into the bag, emerging from the changing room to see the two girls waiting for me. When I showed up, their eyes grew wider than I would have thought possible. It was making me blush.

"You know..." Akemi began, "she needs to do something with her hair." She whipped out two hairsticks and came at me. Before I knew what was going on, my hair had been set back in a messy bun, with pieces of hair falling on either side of my face strategically. It looked...sexy. It didn't exactly match my face, and the still-fading bruises on my neck didn't exactly compliment the look, either.

"Wow," I breathed, holding back the urge to join the two of them in jumping around. I really, really liked it.

"Thanks you guys!" I exclaimed, almost crying. Luckily, Keiko blotted my eyes with a tissue.

"No crying! You'll mess up your makeup. We've got to go show Neji now!" She was grinning ear to ear, and the smile only spread when I drew a blank face.

"Huh?" I had completely forgotten that we had brought Neji along for that sole purpose. Once again, I was dragged off by my arms.

* * *

**A/N: I've never had my hair professional colored or anything, so I don't know if I described it right. Basically, they dyed it black and gave her pink streaks, cut off an inch or two in the back, and it looks super sexy when in a bun. I think I might have made it sound like she was getting highlights...but whatever. So long as you're all clear.  
**


	11. Oh Dear Lord N

**Neji POV**

"Neeeeeeji-kun!" called one of my sisters. I was slouched in the chair, still trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, lest I be recognized. Rolling my eyes, I sat up and turned around. There stood, Keiko, my oldest sister. She had an ear-to-ear smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"May I present, the new Tenten!" She stepped aside, holding out her arms like she was on a gameshow displaying a boat. But instead of a boat, there stood an incredibly different girl.

Her hair was a completely new color, and her makeup looked so...different than what I was used to. I felt my face heating up, and had to turn away when I felt a sudden, violent tingling in my nose. That itty bitty dress she was wearing didn't help. I pinched my nose and looked at my shoes.

"You're blushing!!" Akemi said, pointing at me and smiling.

"No, I'm not." I protested weakly, but they saw right through it so I just ignored them. Instead, I chanced a look back at Tenten. She was also looking at the floor, her face turning a dull pink color.

"W...what do you think, Neji?" She asked quietly, and my sisters shut their mouths just long enough to look at me expectantly for an answer. But what did I say?

I liked her anyway she was. She looked great before, and she looked great then. It didn't matter to me. But then, she had agreed to all this to keep my family and me out of harm's way, so saying that would just be rude. Instead, I got up and crossed the room, feeling daring.

I fingered the locks of hair falling at the sides of her face. With a smile that I wasn't used to giving to people, I said "you look great."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, much to the delight of my sisters. They practically danced with happiness. I felt slightly annoyed by them.

"Go squeal in someone else's ear," I told them. "I need to go to work!"

"Well you can walk Tenten then. She has to work too." They did that on purpose, of course. They were trying to make me blush. Or get a stiffy. Thankfully, I did neither. Instead I just looked calmly at my sisters.

"Fine," I told them. They smiled and walked off to pay for the hair and makeup. "Shall we?" I said, and we exited the stuffy building that smelled too strongly of hairspray.

* * *

The walk home was quiet. Not a good quiet, either. It wasn't so much peaceful as awkward. We couldn't look at each other. I finally broke the silence about halfway home, unable to stand it anymore. 

"So..." I said, lamely, "you like it?"

"What? Oh! Yeah..." She twisted some hair around her finger in a way that made her look so vulnerable and cute. Then I mentally beat myself for thinking the word vulnerable. Not a good idea when I'd almost had a nosebleed at the sight of her. My overly hormonal mind would conjure up images I didn't want. I shook them away and concentrated on walking.

"That's good," I said, and we didn't speak again until we got to the restaurant. I changed quickly before joining Tenten in the front. We had just opened, so there wouldn't be customers right away. Plus, it was a Monday. It would be slow all day, whether we got customers right away or not.

In the time we had alone, I tried not to look at her. It would only be tempting fate. Though I wouldn't look at her, she was still in my mind nonstop. Nothing could distract my mind from thinking of her. Not even hitting myself repeatedly in the head. It only made me worse.

I banged my head against the counter in front of me angrily, trying to concentrate on something other than her, like the pain I was causing myself. I was making my eyes water.

"Ne-Neji! What are you doing?!" Tenten cried out, coming closer to me to stop me from hurting myself anymore. I clutched my forehead in pain, my eyes watery, teeth clenched, and looked up at her from where I sat. She stood over me, looking down worriedly. "You shouldn't hurt yourself, Neji! What's wrong?" The way she said it was making my nose tingle again, and the way her hair was hanging down into her eyes accelerated the effect.

Quickly I brought my hands away from my head and clamped them over my nose. I turned swiftly away from her and ran into the kitchen crying out an excuse. I barely made it to the living room to get the tissues. My nose had already statred bleeding, and, unfortunately, I doubted it was because I was masochistically beating myself with the help of marble countertops.

I was lucky enough to staunch the flow before I stained my uniform, but I was very lightheaded. I washed my face, cleaning it of the blood that had been pooling on my upper lip and walked back to the front. It seemed, in my absence, we had acquired customers. At least that would occupy me. I got to work immediately, taking orders and busying myself. Then a middle aged man walked in a took a seat.

"Good afternoon, uncle," I said to my father's twin. He greeted me with a polite nod. He then ordered tea and I immediately went to fetch it for him. He didn't like to be kept waiting, though he never tipped, so I didn't know why I was so eager to serve.

In my desperation to distract myself from Tenten, I quickly realized I'd overestimated my abilities that day. I was dizzy, and had almost ten tables to wait on.

"Neji, I can take some tables for you if you'd like. I only have two..." I threw her a grateful glance, which she took as acception, and scrurried off to bring someone more tea. I went to the kitchen and placed a few tables' orders, wiping sweat from my brow as I left the hot kitchen.

Tenten was working hard. She was bustling from table to table making sure everyone had what they needed, under the watchful, scrutinizing eye of my uncle. She turned and smiled as she walked past me into the kitchen, making me blush. I quickly hurried away from the door and gave my uncle his tea.

"You like her, eh, boy?" he said, motioning to the kitchen door with a roll of his head. I blushed again, avoiding his eye.

"I don't know what you mean, uncle."

"Don't play dumb. She makes you blush when she looks at you." I figured it was best just to own up, otherwise, he'd find out later and taunt me.

"She made my nose bleed earlier, uncle."

"So you DO like her?"

"No, uncle."

"Sure, Neji. Go get me some tempura. I no longer wish to speak to you." He rolled his eyes at me, waving his hand as if excusing me. I bowed and walked off to get the tempura he wanted.

* * *

Maybe I _did_ like her.

Maybe I was just denying it.

Nah.

* * *

When the day ended, and everyone was gone, I went and told my father that uncle had stopped by.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I asked him to come by and keep an eye on you two."

"What?" I was slightly offended. "Why?" I almost thought he meant to say that we couldn't keep our hands off each other, but he explained it more to his true meaning.

"I just wanted to be sure that Tenten was protected whenever you weren't in the room. I couldn't be sure that that one man wasn't waitint guntil you had gone in the kitchen to try and jump her again." I cooled down a bit, my eyes turning steely as I thought of Akira.

That bastard.

"I see." I told him. "Well, thank you. Please tell me know if you're going to do that anymore."

"I am."

"Who will it be tomorrow?"

"Hinata."

"But she can barely protect herself!" I burst out. It was true. She could barely keep herself safe. Even with the extensive combat training she had been givenm she was no match for someone with Akira's strength.

"Even so, we just need her for her eyes. We want to be sure he doesn't jump her. By the time she sees him, she can hold him off long enough for you to get there."

"Are you sure she won't hurt herself?" Even though I wasn't particularly fond of cousin Hinata, I didn't want her getting hurt.

"Yes. Go to bed, you're giving me a headache." Indignantly, I stomped off and went to bed, catching a glimpse of Tenten in her adorable pink pajamas on my way.

Since when did I think pink was adorable? Since when did I use the word adorable?

God, she does things to me that should be done to no man...


	12. School Again T

**Tenten POV**

Neji had been avoiding me. All through our shift yesterday, he'd tried not to look at me, or even come near me. He'd always turned away, hiding his face. It made me wonder if he was mad at me, or if he was embarrassed about something. Luckily, it stopped after the first day. He had run out of the dining room with a nose bleed, so maybe he had been feeling sick.

The next day, we walked to school together. We didn't talk much, though. The weekend had been stressful, and neither of us wanted to get up and go to school--especially when I knew I'd be getting ambushed by the girls about my hair. I was only slightly worried about that. I shouldn't be worried about it at all, considering what else happened over the weekend.

What with nearly being kidnapped by a brutal girlfriend beater almost twice my size, a couple high school girls weren't anything to be worried about.

Although, I really didn't want to get hauled off to listen to them all squeal and run my fingers through my hair, which was inevitably what was going to happen.

We were halfway to school before Neji said anything.

"They're going to jump you, y'know..."

"Yeah...I know." I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"I know exactly how the events will pan out," I said. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm!" I smiled. "You see, I will be stared at in homeroom, and as soon as class is over , they'll drag me to the bathroom and squeal over it, and then when I escape, I'll have to go through that again and again, only in smaller doses in every class. Then I'll try to find an escape. But first, Ino and Sakura will definitely say the new look had something to do with me love life."

"It kinda did, didn't it?" Neji said, and I realized he was right. It was only because I was hiding from Akira that I let them do this to my hair. I don't think I would have otherwise.

"Neji-kun," I said, without looking at him, lest I blush, "What do you think of it? The new hair I mean." I stared at my feet as I walked, fiddling with my hair, twirling it around one finger as I waited for his response.

"I..." he said, before stopping and rethinking his answer. I waited expectantly. "I liked it fine the way it was."

Somehow, that was what I wanted to hear. I smiled, and started skipping down the sidewalk, something I normally would never have done.

I was just in such a good mood!

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was in the bathroom having my hair finger-brushed by every girl in my grade, while they squealed.

"It's soo cute!"

"Why'd you get it done?"

"Who did it?"

"Where'd you go?"

Until, finally, someone asked the question I was hoping no one would ask. Ino.

"Why were you walking to school with Neji Hyuuga today, hmm, Tenten?" She wasn't jealous or anything, but she made it a point to stick her nose into everyone's love life. And the second she said it, everyone else wanted to know too.

"Yeah!" They all choruses, and I blushed unknowingly.

"I-I wasn't!" I protested, maybe a bit too loudly.

"You were!"

"I just met him halfway here! That's all! There's no hidden meaning, Ino!"

"I never said there was," she said, trying to back me into a corner, but I didn't fall for it.

"I know your tricks. I know exactly what you were after when you asked that and I'm telling you now that--"

"You love him?"

"Yes. NO!!!!" She'd gotten me! "Argh! Ino! Stop playing with my mind! I don't like him that way!"

"I never said you did. YOU said you did, though..."

"No, you tricked me into saying it. I'm not stupid."

"Only dumb enough to fall for it."

"So you admit it was a trick?"

"No." Exasperated, I left. I walked back to class, and was once again bombarded with questions about my hair.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, I sat with Neji. I needed some of his calm after all the sexual harassment I'd endured, with all those fingers running through my locks. My roots were aching from the pulling. I just wanted an advil and some sleep, but I still had two hours of school to go.

"So how's it going?" Neji asked me. I looked up at him, wondering what he meant. "Your day plan. You know, "exactly what's going to happen". That."

"Oh, that. So far, I'm spot on. Not one thing wrong. They even dragged me to the exact bathroom I knew they would, that's how good I am at this." We laughed, though it was mostly me. Neji didn't laugh much. Or talk much either. I decided to ask him about yesterday.

"Neji-kun..." I started, but I wasn't sure how to ask him.

"Hmm?" he said. He was still reading the book he'd had open since the beginning of lunch. He picked up his soda.

"How come...how come you wouldn't look at me yesterday?" In surprise, he spit out his soda all over the table. Blushing, he used his napkin to mop up the mess, and I offered him mine for his face. He accepted it.

"Um..." he said. I didn't press the issue. Instead, I dismissed it. It wouldn't be right for me to ask him to answer it when I knew--by his reaction--that it was embarrassing for him.

"You know what," I said, waving one hand, "never mind. You don't have to answer that." He looked grateful, looking up at the ceiling as if to say "thank you god." I suppressed a giggle.

It was decidedly early, but I wanted to get out of the lunchroom. It was loud, and though Neji's somewhat calm aura had brought some ease, it was still too loud. I wanted fresh air. I said goodbye to Neji and threw away my trash, putting the tray in the stack next to the trash can.

"See ya..." I said, waving, and--to my dismay--ran into Ino on my way out.

She took one look at me, then one look at Neji, then to the two of us waving at each other, and a wicked grin spread across her face. She grabbed me and dragged me into the hallway.

"I knew it," she stated simply. I sighed.

"Ino, it's not what it looks like..."

"Sure. You say you don't like him like that, and yet the two of you are alone together at a lunch table..."

"I just needed to be around his mellow-ness. After having my head raped by dozens of fingers, my head is killing me. I knew Neji scared everyone away," it was a mean thing to say, but somewhat true, " so I sat with him, and I didn't get bothered."

"Sure, Tenten, whatever you say." I was getting tired of this. I brushed past her and stalked out the door that led from the back of the building to the back parking lot, where there was a small strip of pavement between the chain link fence and the dumpster that people often avoided for obvious reasons (the smell). It was just the kind of secluded spot I needed.

I was close to tears. I was confused, and my head hurt, and I was tired of being interrogated by girls who thought I was madly in love with someone I barely knew.

And it all got to me because part of it was true. I DID have feelings for Neji, but I wasn't in love with him...I didn't think. The fact that my hair had been tugged on all day didn't help my mood either. I crouched and leaned against the fence, pulling my knees to my chest and hiding my face in them. I wanted the tears to stay away, but they threatened to come anyway.

_No, you're being pathetic. This shouldn't get to you. If you have feelings for him, you have feelings for him. If you don't, you don't. You shouldn't listen to Ino and her teasing. _I scolded myself. _And don't cry. Your mascara will run._

I'd forgotten to buy water-proof makeup, so I'd had to wear the normal stuff, but with my emotional state, that was a bad idea. I heard the warning bell from inside ring, and I got up, but my shirt had caught on the fence, and tore a bit, the smooth black cloth tearing a big chunk out of the top.

"Dammit!" I said. I didn't usually swear, but I was in no mood for this crap to happen. A voice from behind me made me jump.

"Tenten?" it asked. I didn't recognize it, and I unthinkingly turned to answer it.

"Yes?"

A hand hit me in the back of my neck, and everything went black. I could feel myself being heaved over someone's shoulder before everything went numb and I dissolved into unconsciousness.


	13. Idiocy N

**Neji POV**

She left after asking me that question. I didn't want to answer it. I thought it would be like admitting feelings for her or something. The only thing I'd admit was that we'd become friends. Nothing more.

I finished my lunch, then threw out my trash and packed up my book. I headed off to class, glancing out the window to see Tenten sitting against the fence outside. She looked sad, like she needed some alone time.I figured bothering her wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, I just kept walking, and headed into my next classroom a little early. I relaxed and finished a chapter in the book before the teacher and all the other students actually showed up, which I was wondering if they were going to do.

Class started and I realized that the room lacked the presence of a certain girl. A certain girl who I'd just made a commitment to keep safe, simply because I couldn't stand to see women treated like mere sex objects, or punching bags.

I casually glances around the room, and confirmed my suspicions. Tenten was not there. The last place I had seen her was outside by the dumpster, so after class I resolved to check there.

The teacher seemed to drone on and on. There seemed no end to his speech in sight. I sighed and tried to make time slip by faster in my mind, but it only went slower. Finally, the bell rang. I got my stuff and shoved it in my locker, heading out the back door to the strip of pavement where the fence and the dumpster were. She wasn't there.

Something fluttering on the wind caught my eye, and I turned my attention to it. It was a piece of black cloth. The shirt Tenten was wearing earlier had been black, had it not? I grabbed the strip between my thumb and forefinger and checked for blood. There was none, to my relief, but if he had her, then there might be later.

I was starting to freak out. You couldn't tell by looking at me, but on the inside, I had completely flipped my lid.

_Calm down! _I yelled at myself. _She's not that important! Calm down and figure this out rationally!_

_Okay..._ And a few minutes later, I'd made a list of all I knew and the possiblities.

She wasn't in the nurse's office, because I could see it from there. It was empty, save for the nurse in charge.

She wasn't in class, because I'd just come from the class we were both supposed to be in.

She didn't go home early, because she would have told me.

The only other possibility was that they'd somehow found her. In only ONE day.

There was only one way to go from the strip of concrete that didn't lead to school property, so I headed that way, disregarding the fact that school was still in session. I thought Tenten was a little more important.

I'd barely made it to the street before I saw a few droplets of blood on the ground. Tenten's?

Well no matter whose it was, the sight of it got mine boiling. It took me a few seconds to calm down before I saw that they led off in one direction. It wasn't just in one spot.

"Well that's something," I said aloud, but only to myself. The tiny droplets were leading off in the direction of the library. But that particular library was closed on Mondays, so that couldn't be the real destination.

"Dammit! If only I'd left when I first noticed..." I ground my teeth, beating myself up for not getting there quicker. I calmed down and headed off in the direction the blood was leading.

* * *

I followed it a little ways down the road, past the library and into the bad part of town. It reminded me of where Tenten used to live. The streets were dirty, the people were terrible, and the smell of the place just tore at your stomach until you want to hurl in a bush. I had to breathe through my mouth until I'd adjusted to the smell.

The blood led me to the middle of a street and then stopped. All traces of the trail disappeared.

"Damn. What now?!" It was too late to call for someone, especially since I had know clue where I was or how to get there. I'd pretty much ignored my surrounding and looked only at the blood that was the motivation for the search.

I wondered why it disappeared. Maybe they'd carried her away from there. Or maybe they'd noticed and bound the cut. I looked around desperately for more clues.

A few feet away was a small hedgerow. Not the maze kind, just a shrubbery. Part of it had been torn away and there were some branches that were laying flat or were broken. Like someone had plowed through it or dragged something. I ran over to it and inspected it more closely. I found another piece of black cloth. It was definitely Tenten's.

I ran through the broken place in the bushes and found a trail into the forest. Whoever took her was either leading potential followers away very effectively or had a cottage hidden somewhere in the forest. I decided to take the chance on the only lead I had and sprinted down the tiny dirt path, all the time the sensible side of my brain was screaming at me.

_Call this off! Get the police! She's not worth it! Come on, be smart here! She doesn't mean that much to you!_

"Wrong..." I said, panting as I ran. "She means everything..." And if I had to get hurt to keep her safe, then so be it.

I'd finally realized I loved her.

* * *

**A/N: Next time: Tenten is held captive. We find out who, where and why. TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!!!!**


	14. Captivity T

**Tenten POV**

I woke up and I was being carried over someone's shoulder. Blood was dripping from my shoulder onto the ground, and I could see it. At least it would leave a trail. Once my head stopped spinning, I began to squirm and yell, remembering what Neji told me. "If you ever get grabbed like that, kick and scream, and I'll come save you." I thought that was so sweet of him, but at that moment, all I could do was try to get myself rescued.

"Hey, let me go!" I shouted. Whoever was carrying me laughed.

"Oh, yeah, like saying that will make me do it. Why does everyone always say that? Do they think people listen? I swear, you're just as bad as the cops. Who's gonna freeze when they're being chased by the police?" He rambled on and on about the subject.

"Let me down, I said!"

"No! I've got orders!"

"From who?!?" I demanded. "Who gave you orders to kidnap me?" I pounded his broad back with my fists, though it did little. He only threw me up in the air a little and caught me again, hitting my stomach with his shoulder, knocking the breath out of me. I coughed and he laughed, knowing he'd hurt me.

"Ow..." I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's what you get for squirming, so cut it out!" My captor yelled back at me crossly. I went limp, obeying for a few minutes while listening to him babble on about various topics I didn't care about, all the while assessing the danger level of the situation.

He was easily twice my weight, and a few good feet taller than I was, and, at the moment, he had me captive. If I could somehow escape his grasp, I would probably be able to outrun him, with a bit of a head start. I figured it was worth a shot, Even if he caught me and hit me, I'd had worse, no doubt. I might as well try it.

"Hey!" I shouted, interrupting the man's monologue.

"Hmm?" he said, obviously annoyed that I interrupted him.

"Let me go!"

"Not that again...I told you already!" In the middle of his sentence, I started kicking, nailing him right in the stomach, making him bend a bit in pain. I saw my chance, and I kicked again, this time getting in a hit a little lower than his stomach. It worked as I'd planned, and he dropped me.

I fell on my butt and rolled a few times before I could get up. Then, on shaky legs, I started running.

I'd never been the best runner in P.E. I'd almost always come in last place until this year, when I'd started getting better, and faster. My legs were a little longer than the other girls, so I should've been the fastest, but even then I wasn't. I'd made it halfway back down the street we were on before the man recovered from the kick.

Whereas I thought I could outrun him, I was very wrong. He was a lot faster than I was, even after being kicked in such a sensitive place. He grabbed my wrist, and with the other hand, my hair. One of my buns came undone under his hand as he dragged me back forcefully with him.

"Ow! Ow!!" I screamed as my hair was pulled by the roots even more.

"This'll teach you!" the man spat. I spun so that--even though he was still dragging me--i was walking forward. "Let's go," the man snapped, and pulled my head along a little faster, despite my protests.

I was pulled back down the street and through a bush, which scratched my arms up till they bled. Then he forced my ahead of him by my hair up a dirt path. We were in a forest, from what I could tell. My eyes were tearing up from having my hair pulled so much, making it nearly impossible to see.

"Ow!!!" I screamed again, and I was shoved through a door to a small building.

"Shut up. We're here." The man said, and the door was closed behind me. I was alone.

Or so I thought. I sat up, swearing under my breath and clutching at my head with bloody arms.

"What a dirty mouth," a voice purred from one corner of the room. I jumped, startled. The voice was so familiar, yet it had a quality to it that I was unused to.

"You never swore like that around me," the voice said again, taunting. "Why's that?"

"A...Akira?" I asked tentatively. It was his voice, but he'd never sounded that sober to me. It was almost unbelievable.

"Yes, dearest Tenten. What took you so long to recognize me?"

"You were always drunk," I spat, my hatred welling up and making me brave.

"That's not true at all! You were just never there when I sobered up."

"I have a life. I go to school, and I have a job. I even have friends, but because of you I was too busy working to pay the bills, so I couldn't hang out with them. Then when I actually came home with the paycheck, you went out and spent it all on booze." Akira laughed.

"Yeah. Well, I got what I wanted. That's why I picked you."

"What?"

"I picked you because you were gullible. I knew that if I promised to work and support you, then you'd trust me in a heartbeat. You were such a stupid child." He laughed. He was starting to sound like a freaky mastermind, but I knew he wasn't capable of this kind of thinking, no matter how sober.

"So who's pulling your strings?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Akira, you can give me all the logic you want, but I REFUSE to believe that you're smart enough to come up with it all on your own. So who's behind it all?"

"Impudent bitch!" he shrieked, and out of nowhere I felt a hand connect with my face, knocking me to the ground. I felt his foot in my ribs. He only kicked me twice, and then crouched down to meet eye-to-eye.

"I make my own calls. No one controls me."

"You can say that all you want," I said, spitting blobs of blood between words, "but it doesn't change the fact that you're too stupid to--" he punched me mid-sentence.

"Too stupid, huh?" He said. I could hear the anger building up. It probably wasn't the best of my ideas--to get him riled up. It was actually very imbecilic of me, and I knew, but I couldn't stop once I'd started. I finally felt strong enough to stand up to him, and even thought I was just exacerbating things for myself, I couldn't stop.

"I'm not too stupid. What makes you think I can't get what I want by myself?" I didn't answer. I couldn't. My nose was bleeding, as well as my gums, and I could feel the bruises setting in my arms and legs, making them feel heavy.

"uhnn..." I groaned in pain as Akira pulled me up by the lapels of my shirt, popping a few buttons off in the process.

"No..." I thought. "No. Let me go. Don't do this."

"I get what I want, Tenten. I always do. Especially when it comes to you. You're powerless to stop me. You give things away too readily." It was true. I gave things away too often. I was too generous at times, but I only gave things to those who deserved it. What he was trying to take...he didn't deserve it.

"Let me go..." I whispered. I couldn't say it any louder. I was still on the ground, flat on my back, but now he was straddling me.

"Get off!" I said, as loudly as I could. Tears were coming, and I didn't stop them. They mixed with the blood on my face. "Get off!!"

At some point in our relationshit, I'd started to fear this happening. It was a little while after he started beating me. I'd known it would eventually get to this level. But when Neji had come along and rescued me, those fears had fled. I'd thought I was safe. I'd thought that Akira couldn't get me anymore. Some part of me still knew it wouldn't end when I was taken away.

"Tenten..." Akira said, pinning my arms above my head with his hands. "Tenten, shut up! I'll get what I want! You can't stop me, stupid bitch!"

My shirt was already half torn off. He finished it off with his teeth. I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out. Tried to leave my body. Tried to will myself dead. Anything other than this.

Wherever I'd willed myself, I was happy. I could hear a familiar, comforting voice.

"Tenten!" It was a soft cry. It sounded sad. Or worried. Or angry. I couldn't rightly tell. It wasn't something I wanted to hear. That voice. I wanted to hear it happy. Not full of anguish. "Tenten! Answer me!"

Neji. Neji was calling to me in my dream. I smiled. At least I could be happy in dreams.

"Tenten! Tenten where are you!?!?" Something made me realize this wasn't a dream. Maybe the intensity of the voice. The true fear of the beautiful voice I'd grown fond of. I knew that it wasn't a dream.

"Tenten! Tenten!" He knew I was around here somewhere. But he couldn't find me. I opened my eyes to see the scum that called himself Akira fiddling with my pants, trying to get them off.

This one time, I'd impose on him, just a bit. I'd apologize later, but I didn't want this to happen.

"NEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Akira's fist struck me again to keep me quiet, but the damage was done. The door to the hut we were in flew open, and light streamed in, as well as the silhouette of just the man I wanted to see.

Neji.


	15. Saved Again! N

**Neji POV**

I heard her cry out to me, and I raced to her voice. It was faint, but powerful, nonetheless. She was farther away than I thought, but she was by no means weak.

I raced through the trees, all vegetation around me a blur, until I saw a cottage or something in the distance. As I approached, I could see signs of people having recently entered the abode. The dirt in front of the door was disturbed, and I thought I heard scuffling from inside.

Without even checking it was the right place, I rushed up to what I thought was a door and felt along the smooth wood for a knob. After a few seconds of fumbling, I found it and turned mercilessly, swinging the damn thing open. After my eyes adjusted to the dark, I registered what I saw.

A torn short lay crumpled in one corner of the room. I recognized it as the female uniform top at our school. Near that, I saw splatters of blood, and two twin, broken hair bands lay intertwined and abandoned on the ground. All of this led to the sight of Tenten laying on the floor, held down by that pig of a man. Blood and tears mixed on her face, which lit up a bit at the sight of me.

"Neji!" She cried in relief. The man above her only grinned at me. Almost a mocking smirk. He raised his fist as if daring me to step closer.

"Stop!" I yelled at him, but of course, he didn't listen. He struck her across the face, making her scream. That sound was like nails on a chalkboard to me. I had been thinking of giving him another chance, but not after that. I threw myself at him from across the tiny room, knocking him off of Tenten, who scrambled away as soon as she was free. She put herself in a corner, away from the fight.

Akira and I wrestled a bit, until I rolled and pinned him down, raising my fist to give him a hard blow to the face. I heard him grunt from the blow, but he was feigning. As soon as I let my guard down, even the tiny bit that I had, he threw me away from him and got up.

I hit the ground rolling, and managed to get to my feet fairly easily, but he had beat me there, and was running at me. I couldn't put up a guard fast enough, and he caught me around my middle and threw me to the opposite side of the room. I hit the wall with a thud, not far from Tenten, who screamed and crawled closer to me.

She put a cool hand on my forehead, whispering frantically to me, but my ears were clouded with anger. I couldn't hear her. Gently, I pushed away her arm and got up, panting from the pain it caused my back after hitting the wall so hard. I grit my teeth and charged at Akira, who until then had been smirking at me triumphantly. My back protested every movement, but I ignored the pain. Tenten was worse off than I was, and besides, in training, I'd had worse.

I feinted to the left and instead swung at his right, catching him in the side, and knocking him to the ground right at my feet. Like a coward, he raised his arms and hid his face, curling up and trembling, begging for mercy under his breath.

"I knew you were a coward, but this is just sad." I spat. I turned my back on that sorry excuse for a man, and walked back to Tenten to see about her wounds.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Pulling off my uniform jacket. She nodded, wiping blood from her upper lip. One eye was beginning to swell a bit, but other than that, she seemed fine. I handed her the blazer, and she took it, wrapping it around her bare shoulder, stripped of the shirt she once had.

"I'm fine." There was an awkward silence for a moment, before I helped her up. She seemed a bit shaky on her feet, although she could stand. "Thanks." She said, forcing a strand of her hair behind her ear, shyly. I just stared at her. I'd never seen her with her hair down before. I was captivated, imagining what it must have looked like in it's original brown color.

"Neji!" Tenten suddenly cried, interrupting my little fantasy. "Look out!" She flew past me, and I turned to see where she was going, only to see that Akira had gotten up.

"No!" I snatched for her arm and pulled her back, bracing myself for a blow that didn't come.

Someone else caught Akira's fist, just as I caught Tenten. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I looked up to see who had just saved my life.

"Dad?!?" I exclaimed, for it looked just like him, but my father should have been minding the restaurant with my sisters. When the man turned around, I saw it was not my father, but my uncle. "Uncle!" I cried. His eyes met mine, and I could see what looked like it might have been relief. My uncle had never been one to show him emotions so carelessly, though, so it might have been a trick of the light.

In one swift movement, my uncle twisted Akira's arm behind his back. "Go, Neji!" He shouted over the man's screams, and I led Tenten by the hand out of the little shed quickly.

_What the hell was my uncle doing here? _I thought to myself. _He wasn't following me was he? He shouldn't have even known where I was!_

"N-Neji-kun!" I heard a small cry from my right, and my head snapped to see who it was. My cousin, Hinata, and about fifteen or so cops.

"Hinata!" I was--needless to say--surprised to see the police there. Hinata raced over to us and explained to me what happened after I stared at her intently for a few minutes while she was asking if we were alright.

"Oh...um...well, you see...I saw that you were gone, Neji-kun, and that Tenten was gone as well, and I knew that you two weren't the type to normally skip school, so I knew something was wrong right away, and I...um...I called my father and he came to the school and followed your chakra trail, which led here and you know the rest." She said it all so quickly that it all ran together into one long sentence.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"Yeah, thanks!" Tenten threw her arms around Hinata's neck. My cousin's eyes widened, maybe because of the blood that was getting on her.

"I didn't know she was hurt!" She mouthed to me.

"Well you should have!" I mouthed back. "She's only been standing there all bloody for five minutes!" Tenten pulled away, and the two of us found a log to sit on. The police were pulling Akira from the hut and two officers were approaching us for questioning. I wrapped an arm protectively around Tenten, who was holding her hair in a bun with one hand, as if self conscious.

Without thinking, I pulled the band from my long hair and bound hers back for her. Surprised, she looked up at me, and her look turned into one of gratitude. I smiled at her happy face, and watched the two policemen approaching.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm at my dad's house, and so I'm helping my stepmom with my new baby sister (three weeks old) so I have to go out to the store with her all the time and help carry things, and by the time we get home, we all want to eat and stuff, so I hardly get any time on the computer, and I still have a report to write, as well as alab write-up. So be grateful I like writing mu fic more than Aristotilean comparisons. (sp?) **

** I love you all! REVIEW!!!!!  
**


	16. Interrogation T

**Tenten POV**

Neji's blazer smelled really good. I held it closed with one hand and pressed the lapels to my nose with the other. He kept his arm around me until we had to part and get in the police car to go down to the station. I was sad when he lifted it away and opened my door for me.

We were driven to the police station, where we were questioned about what happened, and where I was given a new shirt. Luckily, they recognized me as the victim, so all the questions they asked me were similar to "who was it that hurt you?" and "how long has that been going on?" and the like. I answered as truthfully as I could, trying not to keep anything from them. Finally, after about an hour and a half, they put Neji and I in the same room. But it was for more questioning.

"Okay, so let's go through this all again. Miss, tell us again what you told us before."

" Well...he...Akira...told me he was younger than he really was, and we started going out. He was nice at first, but after a few months, he moved in with me, and he started getting violent. And he refused to leave. And I couldn't leave either, because that was the only place I had to go. So I couldn't escape, and he would get drunk a lot, and then he'd hit me, and I couldn't do anything about it. And...well, it got really bad one day and Neji saved me and his family let me live with them. But then Akira found me there, too, and tried to take me back. Neji fought him off, but then they thought if I changed my appearance, it would be harder for him to follow me. But then the next day, I went outside for a little air and someone kidnapped me. Then I was taken to some place in the woods where Akira tried to...tried to...well, you know."

The cop that was getting the story jotted it all down quickly, and then turned to Neji.

"And your side?"

"It's the same as hers. Except...I wasn't being beaten or anything."

"I need you to tell me the entire story."

"Well," he said. "I'd rather not say in front of her."

"Well, we need your side to it. I'm afraid you have to."

"I...I can't." He looked the officer right in the eye as he said it, which made me believe him. I stood up.

"I don't mind. I'll wait outside."

"You don't have to, Miss..."

"But this is important! You need him to tell you, and if he can't say in front of me, I'll just excuse myself." I bowed politely and left, standing just outside the door so I would know when they needed me back in there.

For a moment, I just listened, trying to hear what Neji was saying, but he was too quiet. I couldn't hear anything other than my own breathing and the quiet bustle of the hallway.

A bustle that was steadily getting louder.

No wait, it was just a few people.

"Tenten!" Someone called. I turned, and it was Akemi. Keiko and Neji's father were there as well. I waved.

"Oh my GOD! You look terrible!" Akemi cried, and threw her arms around my neck. "Who did this?!"

"Oh, um, just someone..."

"Where's Neji?" Hizashi (neji's dad) asked. I opinted to the door I was standing beside.

"In there."

"Shouldn't you be together?" Keiko asked. I shrugged.

"We were, but when they asked Neji a question and he said he couldn't answer in front of me. So i stepped out for a moment. That's all."

"I'm sorry we're just getting her!" Akemi wailed. "We heard later than everyone else, and then it took some time to close the restaurant, and..."

"It's fine, really." Suddenly, the door opened, and Neji came out. His face was slightly pink. Like the nice person I was, I pretended not to notice.

"Nejiiii!" His sisters squealed, and threw themselves at him.

"You're all bruised up, too!" His sisters examined him.

The police officer poked his head into the hallway. "Miss, could you come in here, please?"

"Sure. Excuse me for a moment," I said, bowing to Hizashi, Akemi, and Keiko. I looked at Neji as I went in, but he stared intently at the floor. My chest began to ache when I looked at him.

The door closed with a loud click that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Please, have a seat." I did. "Um, I'd like to tell you what Neji Hyuuga said when you left."

"But I thought he didn't want me to know..."

"Ah, but you want to know."

"..."

"When you left, I asked him the same question. This is what he said: 'It started a while ago. She would come into school with bruises, and I was curious.'" My chest started to hurt again. "'I wanted to know where they came from. I had an idea, but then again, she might really have been as clumsy as she said she was. So, one day, I was going to follow her home, but she didn't go home right away. She stayed at school and then went to the public library. It made me really suspicious. So, I invited her to dinner in exchange for the truth, but she was still giving me excuses. I tried again, because she didn't come to school the next day. I asked the office where she lived, and went there. I saw her being beaten by the man you arrested. I took her to my house when he left. She's been staying there ever since, but he tried a few times to come get her. That's why she changed her appearance, but they still found her. My assumption is that they kidnapped her directly from school. I noticed she was gone and I followed her.'" The officer stopped to straighten his papers. "When I asked why, he said "because I was curious.' Does that have any meaning to you?"

I couldn't answer, though. because I had stood. My chest was hurting so badly I could barely breathe. I had to get out of there.

I burst through the door, gasping for air. My head was pounding, and I was suddenly aware of just how loud everything was. The fluorescent lighting in the building was blinding. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. All I could hear was babbling and footsteps.

"Tenten! Tenten!" I heard a voice calling me. I didn't know whose it was. There were too many. My head...my chest.

"Tenten!" I fell into the arms of someone, but I pushed them away. I clamped a hand over my mouth and backed away. Everything that I could see--which was just shapes and shadows-- were moving awkwardly, and there were doubles. The person I'd fallen on grabbed my wrist and tried to steady me.

"Hey, are you--" I couldn't hear the rest over the sounds of me retching. My sight was filled with color as I looked at the floor. I know it was the floor, because I could see blobs that were feet, and a huge pool of red staining the white tile.

My vision clouded and I blacked out.


	17. Reasons N

**Neji POV**

"I need your half."

"Well, I was curious, so I followed her, saw her being beaten, took her to my house, and let her stay there. But he found her and tried to take her. She changed her appearance, but he still found her. I noticed she was gone, and went to look for her. I found her. My cousin noticed I was gone, and had people sent after me." I gave more detail than that in the actual description of what happened.

"That's it? You were curious?"

"...Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"...No."

"Well, I think I hear voices in the hall. Maybe relatives of yours? You may go."

In the hallway, my sisters were harassing Tenten, wailing about her bruises. Everyone could see them, they weren't news. I was going to say something, but then Tenten was called back with the police officer.

"Neji!" My sisters attacked me as soon as she was gone. "Why didn't you call someone?! Why did you act on your own!? Why did you let her be alone in the first place?! WAAAHH!!!!"

"Calm down." I said, prying them off of me. "If you have questions, ask them one at a time. There's still no guarantee I'll answer them, though." I was just a little uptight. Not to mention I'd just sat through a few hours of repetitive questions and I didn't want to answer any more. Even after I told them to stop, they were still bawling.

"Breathe." I commanded. Akemi tried, and immediately. the tears stopped.

"Why did you leave her alone!?!"

"Because she'd been getting too much attention and she looked like she needed a moment alone."

"But now she's...she's...well you saw her!!!"

"Yes, I did. And if you don't stop yelling in my ear, I'm not going to talk to you anymore." I plugged my ears to block out her voice. It didn't work quite as well as I'd thought.

"Could you guys stop talking?" I asked finally, unable to take anymore. "It's been a stressful day..."

"NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER US!!!" They screamed. I sighed.

"Can't this wait? I--" The door opened suddenly behind me, and out stumbled Tenten. She didn't look too good.

"Hey, are you okay?" She was stumbling and tripping over her own feet. Her eyes seemed distant and hazy.

"Neji..." I heard her choking out my name, and I knew something was definitely, dangerously wrong.

She tripped and bumped into the wall, but got her balance back quickly, only to back up into my dad. He tried to steady her, but she fell over onto me.

"Are you okay? Hey, Tenten...?" She pushed away from me and clamped a hand down over her mouth. I tried to grab her shoulder to steady her, but she just doubled over and retched.

"I-Is that blood?!" Someone yelled from the other side of the hall.

"Shit! Call an ambulance!" I set her down on the ground and laid her on her side. The blood just kept coming. She was getting paler and paler. "Somebody call a fucking ambulance!! Tenten, hang in there!!"  
-------------------------  
"Are you Neji?" the nurse asked me. I nodded. "Do you have your parents with you?" I shook my head. There had only been room for one other person in the ambulance, and I'd gone. My family would be coming later. "Well, then I'll just tell you what's going on. Could you come with me?"

She led me down the hall to Tenten's room. As I entered, I could see the curtains drawn around the bed. I followed the woman to the other side of the room where Tenten's x-rays were hung on the wall. As I passed, I peered into the gap in the curtains.

Tenten had all kinds of wires and tubes running in and out of her arms and a mask on her face. She was bandaged from head to toe, and she was barely recognizable. I had to look away.

"Here's where most of the damage was done," the nurse pointed to the x-ray. I could make out faint shapes that were her organs. They seemed...not right.

"I swear, it's a miracle none of her bones were broken--not even a rib! But unfortunately, there was severe trauma to her stomach." She pointed to the dark spots on one of the shapes. "Here. There's bruising and swelling, which was what was causing her to vomit blood."

"But she'll be okay, though. Right?"

"She's young. She should be fine in a week or two. There's already some scarring, which means it's healing. Luckily, stomach cells replace themselves quickly, or the recovery would take much longer." The nurse shook her head. "I swear, her healing rate is so fast, it's like it's happened before." She left me with those words.

I clenched my fists. I needed to hit something, but there was nothing around. I swallowed my rage, instead taking a seat beside the bed.

"Tenten..." I reached a hand out to touch her face, covered with a thick layer of gauze. My eyes started to sting at the sight of her. I didn't realize it was because water was falling from them.

"I'm sorry."


	18. Naivite T

**Tenten POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

What is that? It was sure getting annoying. And what was on my face?

My arms felt stiff, like there was something strapping them down, and I felt heavy everywhere. My head was pounding, but it was dulling quickly. I tried to move, and it only hurt. I groaned. Where the hell was I?

I opened my eyes, and a blinding light hit me full force, causing my headache to renew itself. The beeping in my ear wasn't helping.

I lifted my left arm, and saw wires and tubes running in and out of it. Yuck. I made a face and put my arm back down. The mask on my nose and mouth was making it hard to breathe suddenly, so I reached up and took it off. The rush of air that came at me smelled like bleach, making me cough.

Only one place I could have been. But who took me to a hospital?

I heard a little moan to my right, and sat up. There was Neji, surprisingly enough. He was sleeping, resting his head on the edge of my bed. He had stirred in his sleep when I moved around, and the moment I saw him, I was sorry that I'd sat up. He'd wake up any second now, and I'd feel bad for waking him. Then the memory struck me.

He was just curious. That was all. He was just curious, and without knowing it, he'd broken my heart.

I'd really liked him. In the beginning, that's all it had been, but then it had grown into more the more I'd gotten to know him. I was seriously in love with him. And I'd thought he'd helped me because maybe--just maybe--he liked me back. But he was just curious. That's all.

I was grateful, don't get me wrong. For all he'd done for me, there was no way I could pay him back, but I still wouldn't get over the fact that I was so naive. I'd really believed he'd liked me. Mom had always taught me to never make assumptions. I wished I'd taken her advice.

I examined my arms and pulled my legs out from under one side of the blanket to examine them as well. The bruises were still there, but as far as I could tell, my arm was the only thing with wires in it, although I could see faint marks on my skin where I presumed bandages had once been placed. My hair was flowing freely around my shoulders, falling into my face, and itching my nose. I pulled it back and looked for a loose thread or a rubber band to tie it back with, and found one in the edge of the sheets.

It hurt to move. No doubt because of the bruises. My head still ached, and I felt dizzy. I couldn't really remember what happened that landed me here. All I knew at that moment that I was alone in a hospital room with Neji, wearing one of those paper gowns and covered in bruises. That, and I had a bad taste in my mouth.

I wondered how long I'd been there.

"So you're awake?" A hoarse voice asked, making me jump. I turned to see a smiling, tired Neji. He was so cute when he was sleepy! If I'd had more blood in my body, I might have managed a blush. "How do you feel?" I shrugged. I didn't know. I wish I knew.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital."

"I know, but I mean, which one?"

"Not sure."

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"No..."

"You threw up blood. A lot of it. We were still at the police station."

"Oh." I recalled something, but it was all a bright blur in my mind, filled with a sudden splash of color.

"We took you here, and they decided to wait before operating, but yesterday they determined that it was just a bit of trauma and no operation was necessary." He smiled, but his eyes didn't.  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I should to tell the nurse that you're awake."

He left. I was somewhat relieved. As childish as it was, I didn't want to see him. Not after he'd led me on like that, even if I was stupid enough to fall for it.

After everything with Akira, I had no faith in myself on the subject of love. I was starting to think that I never would. Maybe I'd just be single forever.

With a loud clack, the door slid open, and in walked a nurse. Neji didn't follow her.

"Well, well, you're finally awake! How are you feeling? Any headaches, nausea?" I nodded. "Which?"

"Both."

"That's normal. You lost a lot of blood, and you've been on nothing but an IV drip for almost three days now. I'll get you some real food and aspirin for your headache." She left. I finally had some solitude, and I enjoyed it. I got back under the covers and snuggled down. I was exhausted. My heart had pounded from seeing Neji, and that really took it out of me in my weakened state. My vision was getting hazy and my eyes were crossing in fatigue. I drifted back into sleep for a while, but before I knew it, I was being shaken awake by the nurse. She'd brought my food and meds.

"You should really try to stay awake," she advised.

"I'm just so tired, though..."

"You're just excited. No more visitors for you today. Eat up, Ms. Tenten." She waved and closed the door quietly behind her.

Hospital food just did not appeal to me, but I took the pills. Thank God for aspirin. I felt the results almost instantly. I pushed the tray of mush and jello away and went back to sleep.  
--------

The next day, I woke up and my nurse was back. I'd woken up in the middle of switching over my IV drip.

"You didn't eat your dinner," she scolded. "You won't get better that way."

"It looked gross."

"All hospital food does. It's all sterilized and pasteurized and ground up into mush so that you can't get sick from it, unless you're allergic of course. Well, I'm afraid you'll have to eat it." I agreed, and she left me alone again.

The slop fell with a splatter from my spoon. As fast as I could handle, I choked it all down and washed away the taste with the apple juice they gave me. It made me feel like a little kid again. Once I'd finished, I buzzed the nurse to let her know.

"Would you like me to see your visitors in?" She asked before she left.

"Depends on who they are..."

"Let's see..." she pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket on her uniform. "There's a trio of girls named Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, they all came together, then there's a young man," she raised her eyebrows suggestively, "who says his name is Neji. Who would you like to see first?"

"Could you send the girls in?"

"And the young man?" I thought for a moment before answering without looking up.

"Please...send him away."

"O...okay." She disappeared, and seconds later, I heard frantic cries and someone screaming my name, as three girls burst through the door squealing and sobbing. I tried to look alive for them, but in my mind, I was dead. My words echoed in my empty brain.

_Please...send him away._


	19. Decision N

**Neji POV**

"I'm sorry, she doesn't wish to see you."

What? How could that be? I thought...

Well, I suppose it didn't help that we took her into our home to protect her and that did nothing. Didn't help that we made her change her appearance and that didn't help at all. It just didn't help that I was there to help her. In fact, she might be better off if I'd left her. He might still be beating her, but at least he wouldn't have kidnapped and nearly raped her...

Wait! No way! Leaving her in that house was not better! Not a chance in hell! I was glad I got her out of there! And I hoped she was too. The pain might be bad now, but it's all over. She got it over all at once. I'd have to apologize to her later.

But...even after all that, even after she "put us through all that trouble (her words, not mine), I didn't want her to leave. True, she could go back to living on her own to pay for her mother's hospital bills, but then where would HER happiness be? She'd be living for her mother who--forgive me for saying it--might not live much longer, and she wouldn't get a chance to live for herself. She should know that she was welcome at our house anytime...

"Neji!" My sister waved at me, and then came running.

"Akemi..."

"Where's Tenten's room? Why aren't you in there? I figured you'd be worried sick!"

"I am. I can't. It's there." I pointed.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"She doesn't want to see me."

"Oh...why?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Are you here to visit?"

"Sure am!" And without another word, she ran into the room. My other sister followed quickly behind her, and my father lingered in the hall with me for a moment.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"She doesn't want to see me?"

"I suppose it would be foolish to ask you why. If you knew why, no doubt you'd be working to fix it."

"...?"

"Neji..." he put one of his huge hands on my head and smiled a knowing smile. I wasn't sure which way to take it. I brushed it off. He was making me feel like a little kid again, and I didn't like it. Little kids didn't fall in love, or risk their lives to save a girl like I had. Reflecting on it, my actions were very stupid, but I was glad I'd done what I did. If I had the chance to go back in time, I wouldn't have done anything different. My father, sensing the waves of misery and self-loathing that were rolling off of me, decided it was best to leave me alone, and entered the little room where Tenten was.

I was frustrated. It was to the point where I wanted to grab fistfuls of my hair and yank, but I would get funny looks. That, and it would be extremely painful, so I refrained.

What was wrong with me? Why was I so horrible that I repelled the girl I loved? Ugh. I hated myself.

Besides, it was all my fault she landed in the hospital anyway. If I'd left her there...

-sigh-  
--------------

After a while, my family left, and I changed into the clothes they'd brought me, knowing I'd want to stay by her side while she was sleeping, even if it meant leaving her while she was awake. I was so tired...my sleep schedule was all messed up, and I knew I'd fall behind in class. I also knew that there were plenty of girls in my class ready and willing to help me catch up. That was the upside to being abnormally handsome--having fangirls at your beck and call.

We'd arrived on a Monday, and suddenly, it was the weekend. My father had phoned to tell me that was enough. I'd stayed there for five days, and he wanted me home. I had to work on the weekend anyway, but I didn't think I could concentrate. My mind would just wander. I packed up and left without saying goodbye. She wouldn't have wanted me to anyway. I headed home like I knew I should.

When I arrived, there were no customers. Not one of the tables was filled. No one sat at the sushi bar either.

"Dad," I started upon seeing him. I was annoyed. "Why did you call me back for work if there's no work to be done?" Had I known this, I would have stayed with Tenten. I wanted to be there for every little change in her condition. I wanted to be there when she got better.

"Well, there were one or two people here when I called, but they're gone now, as you can see. But more importantly, I've called you back because we need to have a family meeting." I gave him a quizzical look, but I'd known this was going to come. He led me into the sitting room, where my uncle, cousins Hinata and Hanabi, my paternal grandparents, and various other members of my family I'd never met before were seated. There were also a few servants, who sat behind the master or mistress they served. I bowed to them and took my seat beside my father as he sat.

"This meeting is regarding the situation of this girl you are infatuated with, Neji. This Tenten girl." My uncle began. I didn't even protest, like I normally would, when he said infatuated. It was true, and besides, my grandparents were there, representing the elders of my family. If I made a fool of myself or disrespected my elders in front of them, I would be shunned and considered an evil child.

Or something like that.

"The elders have recently been discussing it." I knew then that this conversation was taking a wrong turn. If the elders said something about it, they'd probably been saying it was improper or something. "They have decided that she may no longer stay in this house."

I tried to keep a level head and not completely explode all over them as I responded.

"And may I ask why they've reached such a decision?" My grandmother, a bitter old woman who had the heart the size of a pinhead looked at me directly and kept her face straight and serious.

"Neji, you are already fifteen. Within a month, you will be sixteen, and will be at the marriageable age. To live with a female your age who is not your fiancee is uncouth, improper," there was the word. Told you it was coming. "And such things will cause rumors, which will then harm our family. She must go, or you must marry her."

"Grandmother, she has suffered enough. I only wanted to provide a place for her to be safe."

"And in doing so, you are going to rot the reputation of the Hyuga family from the inside out."

"Well, I know this much; she'll never agree to marry me, even if I asked her, which I don't plan on."

"Then she must cease living in your household."

"My father finds it acceptable for her to live here." I countered.

"But your father is not the head of the family." I resisted glancing back at my father, whom I knew was going to be hurting from that blow. My grandmother had just insulted her own son, and acted as though she didn't care. She probably didn't.

"No, but this is his house."

"It belongs to the Hyuga family. Hizashi is permitted to live in it."

"If you're going to be like that, then I'll leave and let her live with me." The room became silent. My father, uncle, cousins, and sisters, the ones who knew me better than these strangers gathered here, knew that I was absolutely serious.

"That is irresponsible, Neji, and nothing good will come of it. You are not of age. You cannot leave yet."

"You've already said I'll be sixteen in a month. I'll be of age then, and then I'll leave."

"You will NOT leave, Neji. You will take that girl back to where she lived prior to this place." Her face made it clear that she didn't like our house. She found it disgusting. Her wrinkled face puckered more as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And you will start searching for a wife. That is the order of the elders."

I was sick of them all! These old windbags actually thought they were all that smart? They knew nothing about today's world! All they cared about was tradition and reputation. They cared nothing for what their family wanted. I didn't see what was so intimidating about them. I didn't see a reason why the adults in my family flinched every time one of them walked past. The reason why the adults bowed deeply in respect was clear--they were old. But I saw not why these senile old folks were so feared.

"I won't."

A small gasp came from my cousins. My family stayed quiet. They knew I wasn't just going to obey. I fought for what I believed, and whether I had to take risks to achieve my ambitions, I'd get there somehow. I'd find a way, no matter what the sacrifice. Although, some routes weren't worth it.

This one was.

"You will, Neji, or you will be shunned and exiled from the family." The old lady actually smirked. She thought she had me. I stared back at her.

"There's no need for that." I told her.

"Indeed. Now, you are to be married by your seventeenth birthday--"

"No, I mean there's no need to exile me." I stood.

"I know what you meant." She snapped. "Sit down."

"Do you? Do you really know what I meant?" I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I'd rather keep it short.

"There's no need for that. I secede from the Hyuga family."

My father choked on his tea, my sisters jaws dropped, Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. Hanabi looked at me, intrigued. The old hag seemed surprised, even taken aback. She regained her composure--what little there was left--and watched me as I walked out of the room with my head held high and left the house. I'd be back for my things later, but I wanted to go back to Tenten's side.

* * *

**A/N: For those who don't know, secede basically means he disowned his entire family.  
**


	20. Realizations T

**Tenten POV**

"Tenten..."

Go away. I'm sleepy.

"Tenten, are you awake?"

No. Go away.

"Tenten...even if you're asleep...will you listen?"

I couldn't say no. The voice sounded sincere. And sad. And like it was in pain, but masking it for me. Or that maybe...I was making it better. I didn't open my eyes.

"Tenten, I...I just wanted to say something to you. This isn't easy, but I guess it would be harder of you were awake to reject me to my face." The voice chuckled sadly.

"Well, here goes. I left my family today. I'm not going back. I can't, even if I wanted to. But I did it for a reason. It was important to me at the time, and it still is, but I've done some thinking. See, I gave up my family so that I could help this girl I know."

Did I know her? Jealousy filled me. I wish he knew I liked him without me having to tell him.

"And, you see, I've recently caused this girl a lot of pain."

Let her suffer.

"And I wanted to make it up to her. But my family won't allow her to continue to be around me. Won't allow me to see her anymore. Unless I marry her."

WHAT?

"I already know she's mad at me. I know she wouldn't want to marry me even if I asked. I have no intention of asking, by the way. I'd just embarrass myself. And I'd make things awkward between us. But my family was adamant with their decision. So, I had two choices. Marry her or never see her again." He sighed. Even though I hadn't wanted to see him--because I felt rejected--I felt sorry for him.

"I knew she'd never agree to marry me, but I couldn't bear to not see her again. I only had one option at the time. At least, it was the only one I could think of. So I left my family. But now I've been having second thoughts."

Poor girl. Whoever she was, he was regretting giving up everything for her. That must hurt, not that she knew.

"And so, I've been thinking. This girl...she's the kind who might not need me. I've been thinking and I might not have needed to secede from my family to help her. She's been living on her own up till I started helping her out. But I was thinking about it on the way over here, and I think she might not appreciate my help. Not in a bad way, or anything, like an ungrateful way, but she's..." he paused for a moment as though he was thinking.

"She's really the type of girl who can be determined, and when she is, she wants to do things on her own, even though she hides it sometimes. Even though she didn't say it, I knew she was asking for help, and that's why I helped her. She was never intentionally pleading for assistance, but she..." he trailed off.

My eyes opened. I wasn't sure why he'd stopped. Was he even still there? Had he left?

I'd missed his company.

When I opened my eyes, it took a few seconds to adjust to the dark--how late was it? Weren't visiting hours over?--and I found myself staring straight into the face of Neji Hyuga.

"Thanks for listening, Tenten," he breathed, smiling down at my sleepy expression before heading for the door.

Don't let him go!

"Don't go..." I pleaded in a whispered tone. But he was gone. What time was it anyway? How could he have been here if it was so dark out? I was exhausted, and I didn't want to end up crying to sleep.

I patted my damp eyes dry and rolled onto my side. I had to go to sleep. He'd be back tomorrow. I knew he would. He was always there. Even though I'd asked not to see him, I knew he was there. I'd just have to wait...

* * *

"Nurse, are there any visitors today?"

"No, I'm sorry. You must get lonely here."

"It's fine, I was just wondering. That's all." I waved one hand as if I were waving away the subject. It was just past lunch, and no one had come in. I'd been expecting Neji, but he hadn't come. Maybe he was serious about that family issue. I wonder who the girl was, and if he'd proposed after all.

I also wondered if maybe I'd dreamed it all up. Sighing, I stared out the window at the perfect blue skies. Not a cloud in sight, the surface of the sky was untroubled. I envied it.

"I have good news, though," the nurse said as she took my tray. "You're being discharged tomorrow!"

It didn't sound like good news at the time. I'd have to go back to my dingy apartment. Ugh.

At least with Akira gone, I'd be able to save up and fix it. I'd be able to eat food, and actually wash my clothes before wearing them again. I wouldn't have to beg for an extension on the rent, and I could come home right away after school. I actually started to look forward to living there again, despite the bad neighborhood.

But it would be awkward if I was still working for the Hyugas. I'd have to quit and find a new job. I was actually going to miss having them around. Being with them.

My hair would need a good scrubbing or two to get the dye out. Even then the cut would be the same. I missed it being it's old brown color. Matter of fact, I could do that here, couldn't I?

I dragged myself into the bathroom and stuck my head under the faucet of the sink, turning on the hot water. There was shampoo and soap in the shower two feet to my right, so I reached in and grabbed the bigger bottle--shampoo--and began to scrub.

It felt good. It relieved my troubles, and kept my mind off of things. Having my old hair color back would definitely be better. The new look would remind me too much of the Hyugas and how much like a family they were to me.

Pink and black stained water swirled down the drain under my head. What a rip off. This was supposed to last for over 30 washes, but it was all coming out in one. Although it might have had something to do with the harsh chemicals used in hospital shampoos. Whatever it was, I was glad it was getting it out so thoroughly.

After two or three scrubbings, there was not a single trace of it left in my hair. I inspected my work in the mirror. The color was back, thankfully, and my hair was definitely undamaged, just as soft and shiny as ever. The cut was an improvement. I grabbed the hand towel and started to rub it dry, walking back into the main room simultaneously.

Tomorrow I was going home.

* * *

"Do you need any help getting your things out?"

"No, I only have this." I held up a small bag that contained a few trivial belongings of mine--gifts from friends and things from home I'd had brought to me.

"Go home safely," the nurses all waved goodbye as I left the hospital. The sky was overcast, very much unlike the previous day. It brought sadness to people. Well, okay, it made ME sad.

The road was lonely without someone to walk with me. Usually I walked home with Neji, but now I was walking alone, and to a different home.

"Why am I going back there, anyway?" I asked myself aloud. "Because Neji's family forbade him to see that girl that he likes unless he marries her?" I sighed loudly. "I don't see what that's got to do with me." I kicked a small pebble that lay in my way. "Why do I have to leave the people I've come to love like a family just because Neji can't help out that girl anymore. It's got nothing to do with me. I--"

My eyes widened with realization, and my shoulders tensed, like the rest of my body.

Was I that stupid, or was I just making things up because I hoped?

I turned and ran. Someone just out of the hospital shouldn't be running, but I had to get there fast. There was no hurry, or course, except for adrenaline rushing me along.

Surprisingly, Neji's house wasn't far from the hospital, even after going in the other direction for a little while. I got there withing ten minutes, out of breath and shaky.

The restaurant was closed, and the car was gone. It was only a two-seater in the first place, but I saw Neji's bike.

I knocked on the door loudly and forcefully. No answer came the first time, so I tried again. After waiting a few seconds, the door swung open, and there stood a sleepy, half-dressed, topless Neji. I didn't even blush. I only looked at his eyes and the way they widened at the sight of me.

"You're here!" He cried, surprised. I nodded. I was still out of breath. "Come in, come in." I shook my head vigorously, my hair flying into my eyes.

"Neji, I have to ask you something!"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Do you...do you like me?"

* * *

**A/N: ** **Cliffie. Ha. Well, you all know his answer. It's almost 4 in the morning. I'm sleepy. I'll write more tomorrow. ENJOY GUYS! LEAVE LONG REVIEWS!  
**


	21. Chat N

**Neji POV**

"Neji...do you...do you like me?" It had been raining I could see. She was soaking wet.

How does one answer a question like that? How did I know she wasn't just asking for the sake of curiosity? But then again, what if she was asking because she liked me and wanted to know if I returned the feeling.

But I'd liked her all along, and had been too shy and insecure (**A/N: Neji!?! INSECURE!?!**) to admit it to Tenten.

If I lied to keep from being embarrassed, then I risked losing her forever. But if I told the truth and she didn't like me the same way, then things would be awkward. If either of those happened...

Chance it Neji. Something inside my mind was ordering me to chance it. Take the risk. I might lose her friendship for now, but there may come a day that she returned my feelings. So, Neji Hyuga. Chance it.

"Well...do you? If you don't, that's fine. I just...I need to--" her words were cut off by my lips meeting hers. In a flash, I'd leaned down and kissed her. She squeaked in surprise, but didn't fight.

Was that what she'd wanted? Or was she just too surprised? Or maybe she thought I'd try to force her if she tried to pull away. Maybe that's why she submitted so easily. Quickly, I pulled back.

"Um...I..." She was looking down at her feet, her bangs--which I'd noticed first thing were once again the beautiful chocolate color I'd loved--hiding her eyes from me. "I'm..." I couldn't form complete sentences. I didn't know how to apologize for doing that.

"I wasn't trying to...force myself I was just..." damn I sounded stupid.

"Was that your answer?" She whispered without looking up.

"I...you..." I was still fumbling for words. "It could be considered...the answer if you really..."

"But what is your answer? Neji, I...I need to know."

I sighed. In truth, the kiss was my answer. I'd thought she would've understood, but I guess she was a little denser than I thought when it came to love. I grinned at her.

"Yes, Tenten." I said. "I love you." She threw her head up to meet my gaze, her eyes filled with happy tears, and a smile dancing across her lips. Without warning, she threw herself at me. Until then, I hadn't realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. Her happy tears rolled on my bare skin as she hugged me. Her laughter made me high and happy, until I couldn't help but hug her back.

She shivered involuntarily. Until then I hadn't even thought of how cold the rain might be. "Come in, come in!" I ushered her inside and went to get her a towel to dry off with. "I didn't know you were out of the hospital."

"Yeah, I didn't know I was getting out until yesterday. They told me I was all better thanks to the vitamins I took. I was surprised you didn't come yesterday. You used to come everyday."

"Well, my Dad wanted me back for work. And I missed a whole week of school. And you didn't want to see me anyway." She stayed quiet and I went to get her some clothes. All of her things had been dropped off at her place, so all I could give her were some of my things. I looked for my smallest shirt and rolled up the cuffs on an old pair of pants for her. They'd do for now.

"Here," I said handing them to her. She thanked me and slipped into the downstairs guest bedroom to change, but left the door cracked so we could still talk.

"Tenten... why was it that you didn't want to see me?" I really just wanted to hear the answer from her. It had hurt. Was there a reason behind it? She was quiet for a minute, so I thought she hadn't heard me, or wasn't going to answer me when I suddenly realized she was talking...only quietly.

"I just...well, to be true, I didn't want you to see me like that."

"But that wasn't the only reason, was it? Because you knew I loved you enough not to care what you looked like."

"No... I didn't." What? She didn't...know? I sighed. I'd made it obvious enough for the people at school to know, but not her?

"Tenten..." she cut me off.

"I just...i wasn't sure. I mean, the police officer...he told me what you said. And I...I felt really...stupid. Because...I really did like you, and I thought you were just helping me because you were curious about me...and I had originally thought you might like me too. Then the cop told me what you said and I didn't...think that anymore. I felt really stupid." Her voice was choking and I wondered if she was crying.

"But, how could you take what I said the wrong way?" I asked. I hadn't said anything that would make her think that way. "I told him that I was curious about your situation, so I helped you out. And when he asked me if that was all..I...told him I loved you. That was the real reason." She was quiet for a moment.

"That's not what he told me." She finally said. It was barely above a whisper.

"What did he tell you?" I started to ask,but the door swung open, cutting me off. There stood Tenten, looking very cute, although the clothes were big on her, and her hair was still wet. It looked good down, though. Needless to say, she nearly gave me a nosebleed. She was smiling down at me, but I couldn't tell if it was a real smile or not.

"Well, no matter. I know now. That's all that counts. " She leaned down and pecked me on the cheek. As she pulled away, I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her in for a better kiss, which she did not resist. I pulled her onto my lap and she wrapped her arms tentatively around my neck. I held her close for a moment and we listened to each others breathing.

She smelled good--like freesias. It must have been her shampoo. I wondered how long it had taken to wash out that stupid dye. I rumbled a laugh into her hair as I remembered my reaction to her makeover.

"What is it?" She asked, and put a hand to her hair. "Does it look stupid? You didn't like it the other way, did you?" I laughed again. She was so cute when she was flustered.

"No." I told her. "I like it better this way." I kissed her neck. "And you should leave it down more often. You look very beautiful." I enjoyed watching the pink spread across her face and kissed her again.

We stayed together for a while, just sitting, exchanging the occasion kiss, and enjoying the quiet company. Until I remembered the reason I was there.

"Shit." I said. I gently slid her off my lap. "I have to pack my things." I stood and went to the laundry room as I heard the buzz of the dryer. Tenten's things were dry. I pulled them out and handed them back to her before turning to walk back to my room.

"Neji..." she said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned. "I've...I've been thinking. I know we haven't known each other...but you don't have to move out." I wasn't quite sure what she was getting at. She held her clothes to her chest and her hair hid her face from me.I thought I could see her blushing, but I wasn't sure. "I'll...marry you. If you want me to. So you don't have to leave your family."

She looked up at me shyly. She WAS blushing. A smile spread slowly across my face and I rushed over and scooped her from the couch, swinging her in my arms and laughing.

"Tenten...I love you."

"I love you too, Neji," she replied, and pressed her lips to my own again.


	22. Discussion T

**Tenten POV**

Had I done the right thing?

I loved him. I really loved him, and I wanted to marry him, but was it right to do this so young? We barely knew each other, and we'd already decided on this? But what was even more terrifying was Neji's grandmother. He'd told me everything, and though he didn't know I as listening, I knew all about what she'd said to him. He was forced to marry by his seventeenth birthday because of some stupid family tradition. It almost made me sick.

As I pulled Neji's things out of his drawers to help him pack up--just in case they didn't let him back, I was going to let him live with me--I contemplated ways out of it. I loved him, I knew, and I knew he loved me, but I didn't think I was ready for marriage.

"Neji...you're sure you want to go through with this?" I asked. He put down the things he was packing and looked at me.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He moved closer to draw me into a hug. "Because if you don't want to..."

"It's not that..." I assured him, and I felt his shoulders relax. "It's just...we're young. I love you," I pecked him on the cheek, "I really do, but it's too soon. Isn't there any way to wait a while longer? I mean, we haven't..." he knew what I was saying--or trying to say, anyway--and spared me from saying the rest.

"We can wait," kiss, "as long as you want," kiss.

"But we can't if you want to get back into your family."

"...true. But I don't want that to be the reason you say yes."

"But it is. I want you to be happy. If getting back into your family and marrying me," I smiled, "is the way to make you happy then I'll do it. I want this, but I'd like to wait longer. Though, that's not an option, and I accept it." I kissed his forehead before picking up the pile o f clothes I had and putting it in the open suitcase in the corner.

"Really, don't just do this for me. Do it if _you_ want this." He got up from where he'd sat behind me and helped me shove his things into the suitcase.

"I do want this."

"But not now."

"It's true, I wanted to wait, but if I can't, then I won't. I've made it clear that I love you, but I just feel that we haven't known each other long enough to be considering marriage." I was starting to sound a bit whiny. I adjusted my voice before continuing, hoping I sounded better. "And, personally, I find this little tradition to be...stupid, to put it simply."

"As do I, but I can't do anything about it." An idea suddenly came to me.

"What if...what if you wait a while. Then, after we're ready and we get married. Can you come back to the family then?" I turned, hopeful, but he shook his head.

"If you aren't in the family at the marriageable age, you can't get back in." He shrugged. "Not my rule. My family's screwed up." I opened my mouth, about to say something, but he stopped me. "And don't you go trying to fix it. It's a fight you can't win, and it'll just leave you broken." Damn, he was good. I was going to suggest that we try it, but I guess not anymore.

I had the feeling that our conversation was going nowhere. We were saying the same things over and over, and not making any progress toward compromise. I was frustrated. It wasn't easy, trying to deal with this when you really did want to marry him, just not yet. But there was a time limit placed by his family.

"How about this," he said. "I'll ask if we can push it back a month, so we can go out a little while longer. I mean, appearances shouldn't matter, but it would look bad for both of us if we didn't date a while before getting married."

"We can fake it, y'know." I told him. "If we're forced to get married, we can still pretend we're just dating. It wouldn't be that hard."

"Except we'd being going home together everyday from school."

"We do that now. Or, we did, before I went to the hospital."

"True enough. I suppose if we can't push back the date, we could do that." I sat on the suitcase as he zipped it up. "We'll do it if there's no luck. For now, we have to resume our 'normal' lives." He chuckled a bit. I hopped down and helped him lug the bag to the doorway. All of his belongings were shoved into it, so it was a lot heavier than it looked.

"So, do you just want to get settled at my place for now?" I asked. He nodded.

"But I won't be there long. Neither will you."

I smiled back at him. He returned the smile.

"I have to go back to school tomorrow." I sighed. I really didn't want to face it. People would swarm me, like when I'd gotten the makeover.

I'd be hugged, crushed, by a thousand different guys, and a thousand different girls, and in every class the teacher would politely ask how I was feeling, without actually caring. It wasn't something I liked, being the center of attention, so I didn't want to go back. It was unavoidable, no matter how long I stayed away. When I went back, it would happen.

"That'll be troublesome."

"You sound like Shikamaru."

"Oh, ha, ha."

"But anyway, tomorrow we can sort of announce that we're dating, huh?"

"Yeah. " He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be added to the hit lists of quite a few guys."

"Why?"

"You might not know, Tenten, but you are very sought after by the male population of our high school."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you know that you're very sought after by the female population."

"Yeah, I know. They're more...public...ith their feelings than the guys."

I laughed. "Let's just go home. We can worry about this tomorrow."

* * *

"Well, here goes." I opened the door to the school and, hand-in-hand, Neji and I walked to class. We parted before going through the door. I didn't want to subject Neji to the bodily crushing I was undoubtedly going to endure. Before I'd even stepped through the doorframe when I was bowled over by an over-hyper blond.

"I-Ino!" I stammered, trying to breathe after being hit in the chest so hard. "Get off, please." She complied.

"Oh my god, Tenten! I'm so glad you're back! How are you? Are you okay? Are you still hurt?"

"I'm hurting now. Please get off my stomach, it's sensitive." I faked a cough, and she totally bought it and jumped away from me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Ino, calm down, she's faking," Sakura assured her.

"Oh."

After much hugging, many questions, and a whole lot of cheering, I made it to my seat. The teacher, as it turns out, had been in the room for a few minutes by then. I apologized and class commenced. I dug around my bag for a pencil, and found one at the bottom.

As I wrote, scribbling down notes from the classes I'd missed, I looked at my bandaged hand. That day in chemistry class had left its mark, on both my fingers, and my life. Thanks to that one day, I was taking a very gigantic step in my life, and telling no one I knew about it.

If I was going to marry Neji, I decided, he'd have to meet my parents.


	23. Fight? N

**Neji POV**

"No peeking!"

"Okay..."

"where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Her cool hand held mine as she led me along, blindfolded. I had no idea where I was being dragged, but I trusted her not to push me off a cliff.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Okaaay, we're going to meet my father." She said this so carefree, and my brow furrowed under the blindfold. Wasn't her father dead? Had she lied to me then or was she dillusional.

"Uh...Tenten?" I started to ask her if she was alright, but she cut me off.

"We're here!" She undid the knot on the blindfold and pulled it away from my face. The sun hit my eyes and I blinked for a second, but looked down when I regained my sight. And I found myself looking at...

A grave.

So he was dead.

"Dad, meet Neji. I hope you'll like him, because we're getting married." She knelt at the grave and lit incense, all the while talking like it was a person. She was telling him about some things that happened in the past year, or so, I think. "And that guy, well he turned out to be not so nice, so we...broke up. But did you see my hair last week? It was amazing. It was all black, and it had pink..." she paused for a minute, and her smile became more forced than it was. "I really miss you daddy. Why'd you leave?"

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her, but she only looked at me and smiled. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Say something to my dad! He'd love to hear from you!" She leaned on my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Uh...hi, sir. It's...nice to meet you." This wasn't what I'd imagined meeting my girlfriends parents would be like. "I don't really know what to say, so...I'll take good care of your daughter. I promise." I hugged Tenten. She smiled at me and started brushing the ashes off of the grave.

"Daddy, I'm getting married. Will you walk me down the aisle?" She was quiet for a moment, and didn't move. It was as though she was really hearing a response to her question. Suddenly, her face stretched into a smile again. She turned to me.

"He says he'll be there. And he'll walk me down the aisle." She sniffled. About then I realized she'd been holding her tears back for me. I put my arm around her again.

"He's so h-happy to see me. It's been s-s-so long since I last visited."

"Shh. You don't need to hold back your tears for me. Go ahead." I lent her my shoulder and she shed her tears. I patted her back to comfort her, and she stopped after a few minutes. I'd expected more, but didn't say anything to her. She was quiet, and stared at the headstone for a while. I just sat in the grass and stared with her, imagining what a conversation with this man would be like.

I knew nothing about him, though. So it was hard.

"Tenten," I said gently a while later. "We should get going. It's almost time for work." She nodded.

"Okay. Bye, Daddy." She kissed the headstone and turned back to me, taking my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" I asked as we were getting on our aprons for work.

"Yeah. I just haven't gone back there in a while. Not since I found out about my mother. Speaking of whom, we're meeting her tomorrow, after school."

"Sounds good."

"Waiter!" someone called, and I rushed off, throwing Tenten a look, rolling my eyes at the same time, and it made her laugh. She was definitely feeling better, then.

"What can I get you today?"

"I'd like a pot of tea and the miso soup, please."

"Right away sir." I sped off into the kitchen, returning a moment later with his order. He seemed satisfied, so I went back behind the counter to relax. "Slow day."

"Yeah." She sat on a stool, resting her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on the counter. "can't wait till it's over. I'm beat."

"Same. I'm going to pass out."

"Hey, Neji, something just occurred to me."

"Yeah?"

"If you've seceded from your family for the time being, and we haven't had a chance to talk to anyone yet, why are we still working here? I mean, isn't this a family shop?"

"Yeah, about that...my dad called me yesterday. He told me he expected me at work today, so here I am. See, he never really believed that I seceded. He knew what that whole thing was about."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, you did all this for me. And the only thing I did was make you leave your family." She sighed.

"It was my choice, y'know."

"Yeah, but you only made it because I came into your life."

"Don't you dare regret that. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long while. I won't have you talking like that. I want you to be happy. Tell me what you need, Tenten, I'll do whatever I can. I don't want to see you like this."

"I don't need anything, really."

"Then smile. If you don't need anything, why aren't you happy?"

"Because I feel like a burden. Your family is going through all kinds of stuff just because of me. " She threw an accusing glare at me. "Y'know, you shouldn't have dropped out of the family. I would have married you if you'd asked."

"Well, how was I to know that?"

"You just should've. You knew all those other girls at school liked you, but you couldn't pick up on my feelings?"

"Well, the signals were a little mixed, since I was throwing some out there too."

"True enough, but you could've asked me."

"No, I couldn't, that would be weird, and pretentious, since I brought you to live with me. Oh, yeah, I'll just take you to live in my house and ask if you like me. THAT doesn't sound self-centered OR narcissistic."

"Well, I asked you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and you still had to ask after I kissed you, didn't you?"

"Well how was I to know you didn't just kiss me because you were a pervert or something? Maybe you're a womanizer!"

"Do you still think that of me?"

"...No. And I never did."

"Then why bring it up?"

"To make a point."

"Great point. THAT really boosts my self -esteem. My own fiancee thinks I'm a womanizer."

"Oh, shut up."

"Why?"

"Because you're embarrassing me."

"So. What if I WANT to embarrass you?"

"That's just evil. What, do you LIKE seeing me blush?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess you got your wish. Just saying yes made me blush more."

"Good."

"Hey, Neji..."

"Yeah?"

"Was that a fight?"

"I think so...thought it kind of stopped being one toward the end."

"Do you really like seeing me blush?"

"Yes. It's cute. See, you're doing it again."

"Because you said I was cute. That's enough to make any girl blush."

"Oh, well then maybe I should say it more often."

"The effect will wear off if you do."

"There are other ways to make you blush, my dear Tenten."

"Like what?"

"This." I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers. She didn't fight, and a moment later, I pulled away and she was, indeed, blushing.

"WAY TO GO!" Someone shouted, and the entire restaurant started cheering.

"It would seem they watched the whole thing," Tenten said.

"It would indeed."

"Hey, you're turning red."

"Oh, shush." She started giggling. "You're just as red as I am."

"Yeah, but this is a rarity for you. It's cuuute." She waggled a finger in my direction, teasing me.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, you two, quit flirting and get back to work!" My father called, poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Yes sir," we replied, stifling our laughter. My father wasn't very commanding. He seemed more like he was teasing us as well.


	24. Mommy T

**Tenten POV**

"Let's go!" I cried happily after school the next day. I hurried from the classroom and into the hallway to my locker, where I packed my things. When I turned around, Neji was already there. "Oh. Hi!"

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yup." I grabbed his arm and started walking. He followed, without resistance or complaint, as I led him out the doors and onto the street. Once on the sidewalk, he pulled his arm from my grasp and came to walk beside me, lacing his fingers with my own. We passed the front yard of the school where many people got a good look, just what we wanted.

We wanted to make our relationship known. Now that we were going to get married, we wanted to at least let everyone else know that we were together. We wouldn't actually tell them we were married yet, not for a while.

"So where is your mother?" Neji asked, because that was the day we were going to see her.

"She's at a hospital not far from here. About an hour's walk, but we're taking the bus," I told him,and led him along by the fingers entwined with my own. "The bus is coming," I said, pointing to the little sigh labeled "bus stop" near the corner of the street. A large vehicle approached it, and we hurried to make it. Just in time. We got there just as the bus stopped, panting and out of breath.

I dug through my pocket for change and paid our way on, taking a seat in the back, and beside me, Neji sat. I smiled at him as the bus started off again. He smiled back. Once again, I held his hand as I waited for our stop to come up.

--

Twenty minutes later, we got off the bus on Hope street, an appropriate name for the home of the hospital, and started the short walk up the driveway to the lobby. The glass doors seemed welcoming, and allowed sunlight to enter what would have otherwise been a dark, dingy room.

"Hello," I waved to the receptionist, and she nodded, knowing who I was and who I came to visit. I used to come by here almost everyday, but after things started going downhill with Akira, I stopped, not wanting my mother to see me bruised and beaten.

I grabbed a couple o f visitor's stickers from Neji and myself, which we put on the front of our uniforms, and stopped in the hospital florist to buy flowers. My mother's favorites--red carnations. I tied them with a ribbon and smelled them. They were the best smell you could have in a hospital that stunk of bleach.

In the elevator, I started getting nervous. I hadn't seen my mother in over six months, and I was going to just show up out of nowhere and hope she wasn't mad. Hope she didn't think I'd abandoned her. I clutched the flowers in one hand, and Neji's in the other.

"Are you--"

"Yeah." I tried a smile, but failed miserably. The doors in front of me opened, and, tentatively, I stepped out into the hallway. "Room 121..." It was only around the corner. I gripped the knob with shaky hands and turned it, afraid that I would find her worse than ever, but as the door swung open, I found nothing like that. Just my mother, sitting in bed, reading a book, the same as ever.

"Hi Mom..." I said, and she turned, a smile growing on her face as she greeted me.

"Tenten!" She was surprised to see me. Her head was still hairless due to the radiation treatments, and she looked pale, from being bedridden so long, but she looked...happy. It might have been because things were looking up for her, or it might have been because I'd just walked through the door, I didn't know, but it didn't matter. So long as she was happy, and stayed that way.

"Hi Mom..."

"Who's this?" She'd noticed Neji. I stepped aside so I wasn't blocking him from her view.

"This is Neji. He's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Neji said, and we walked closer. He shook my mother's hand as I put the flowers in a vase for her. I took a seat in the chair next to her bed, and Neji took the other chair, next to mine.

"It's nice to see you again," Mom said, smiling all the while.

"Nice to come and visit. Sorry it's been so long. I got behind on some...shool work, and I wanted to catch up, and I had work. I picked up a few extra hours."

"Why? You haven't been in trouble have you? You know your father left you some money in the bank," my mother said, worried. I didn't want to worry her more by telling her that most of dad's money was gone thanks to Akira.

"No, no, Mom, just saving up. College is coming up. Y'know." I was lying to her face, but if she saw past it, she didn't say anything.

"So," she said, looking from me to Neji and back again. "When did you two start going out?"

"A while ago, Mom. Just after I started getting busy with school work." I had to tell her we were getting married sooner or later, and if she knew we'd only really met a few weeks ago, she wouldn't approve at all, and I couldn't go through with this without my mother's okay.

"Oh really?" Her hand moved quickly, and suddenly a cord pooped out of an outlet on the other side of the room. It was to her monitors. The nurses would be there in a few moments to check on her if it wasn't put back in. "Oh dear," she said, pretending to be troubled. "Neji, would you be a dear and plug that back in? I'd do it myself, but I'm on strict bed rest."

I love Neji. He asked no questions, and went to go plug it back in. As soon as he was over there, my mother pulled me closer. "When did you really meet?" She whispered.

"A few weeks ago," I sighed. She was still as cunning as ever.

"And how far have you gotten?"

"MOM!" I blushed. "What...what kind of a question is that?"

"Hey, I'm a mom, it's my job to make sure he's not pressuring you to..."

"He's not. Really mom, he's the nicest guy I've ever met in my whole life." Around then Neji moseyed on over, pretending not to hear our conversation. "Oh, yeah, Mom. We can't stay long, since both of us have to go to work, but I just thought I'd come visit and tell you...we're getting married." My mother paled. After just telling her what I'd told her, this must have come as a surprise. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just surprised. I didn't think my baby girl would get married this young..."

"Oh, Mom don't do that, please!" She was getting all weepy on me. "And please don't cry! This is a happy thing!"

"I know! I'm ha-happy." She was sniffling. I brought her the tissues that were across the room on the little table by the door.

"Good, because I won't go through with it unless you approve. And I want you to be there, so don't just lie about it. Please, Mom, I need to know that you're okay with this." I held her hand. It was cold.

"It's fine, really. I always wanted to see this day come. And now I can!" She seemed genuinely happy, but she'd always been a good liar. I couldn't be sure.

"Thanks, Mom." I gave her a hug, and then kissed her forehead. "I've gotta go. Enjoy your flowers. And I'll call you tomorrow." I grabbed my thing and headed for the door.

"Oh, Neji," Mom said. "Could I speak with you alone for a second?"

"Of course..." He looked at me.

"I'll be outside," I assure him, and left. The door closed on it's own. I leaned against the wall beside the door and sighed. The hard part was over. Now I just had to plan the wedding...or would that be taken care of by Neji's family? I wasn't even sure. Nor did I care. All I wanted was to make sure my parents were there. That was the only thing I wanted anymore.

I clutched the handle of my schoolbag as if I was afraid it would disappear if I let go. I just needed to know something was solid. Something near me wasn't going to disappear under my touch like everything else in the world. I was close to hyperventilation from the stress of it all. But then the door opened. Neji came out.

"Ready? he asked. I nodded. My mother...I didn't really want to know what my mother had talked to him about. Probably not pressuring me, not being abusive, etc, because she'd "get him" or something. It was laughable how serious my mother would be when she said that.

"Let's go. I think we're already late." I reached out for his hand, which he gave me, and we left, back down the elevator and down the hall, through the glass doors to the long driveway again. The fresh air was a relief.

"What did she say to you?" I asked, finally curious. He shrugged.

"Not much. Just the usual 'take care of her' stuff." I could tell he was holding back, but didn't pry. Mom must have told him not to tell me anything. That was fine by me.

"I see."

"Yeah, let's go home."

"Excuse me!" Neji and I turned at the sound of the voice. It was unfamiliar, and deep, like a middle aged man's. We saw a man in a white coat rushing toward us, one of the glass doors still open, so he must have been running. "Excuse me, are you relatives of Kiku?" My family didn't really have a last name, but that was my mother's given name.

"Yes. Are you her doctor?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to come after you like this. I tried to catch you in the halls, but you were too quick for me, and then I had to wait for the next elevator. I'm afraid I have some bad news." I tensed. My shoulder muscles tightened, drawing them up into an almost shrug-like position. My hair bristled.

"Wh...wha..."

"Your mother, is it?" I nodded. "I'm afraid your mother...isn't doing well...the cancer has become more aggressive in the last two months..." I wished he'd get to the point. I was shaking. "And it's spreading."

"What do you mean?"

"She only has a few more months to live. Two at the most. Anything more than that would be..." he finished by saying 'a miracle', but I didn't hear him. Halfway through his sentence, I'd stopped hearing anything. I dropped Neji's hand and ran.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. Had to. Sorry.  
**


	25. Explanations N

**Neji POV**

I didn't bother to say goodbye or thank the doctor for coming all this way to tell us. In my head at that moment, the doctor didn't exist. As soon as Tenten took off, I started running after her, but she was fast. She wove around cars, trees, and all manner of plants and people, cutting through a nearby park before disappearing into the woods behind the hospital.

"Tenten!" I called, but, as I'd expected, she didn't answer. I put on a burst of speed and caught up with her, or thought I did. She'd gone into the trees, and I had to search for her.

I pushed aside the brush that stood in my way, looking around desperately for her.

When I found her, she was on the ground, sobbing, and I could see she'd been sick. I crouched beside her, and as I did, memories of the day I'd found out her secret flashed through my head; the day I'd rescued her.

Although, this time, it wasn't a physical pain she felt. And this time, it was her own mother who'd hurt her. And I couldn't beat up her mother over something she couldn't prevent.

"Tenten," I said softly, she kept crying, burying her face in her hands. She didn't seem to know I was there, even though I whispered into her ear and smoothed back her hair to comfort her. She was oblivious. Lost in her own world of despair.

Gently, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her delicately back to the road. I walked with her bridal-style as she cried into my shirt, back to her old apartment, where we resided.

Pebbles under my feet nearly threw me off balance as I tried my hardest not to fall and injure either of us, making the walk home longer than it should have been. As I walked over the threshold of the apartment, she was still crying. I put her to bed and left her, sleeping, tears still pouring down her silent cheeks.

Picking up the phone, my fingers punched in a number and it rang twice before someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" It was m y father, as I'd hoped.

"Dad. We're not coming to work today."

"What?! You can't just skip work whenever you feel like, Neji, and neither can Tenten. If you want to be alone, do it on your own time, I swear--"

"Dad, that's not it." I sighed. "She just got some bad news, and I don't think she can work. I don't want to leave her alone like this."

"What?"

"I said I can't leave her alone like this. She cried herself to sleep, and she was just sick a little while ago. She can't be left alone. She needs someone here. I can't come to work today."

"Well, what happened?" My father sighed, a sign of exasperation.

"She...well, we visited her mother in the hospital after school today, and the doctor gave her some bad news."

"Oh no...how long?" My father caught on quick. It saved me from having to say it out loud, thankfully.

"Only a few months. Maybe not even. Dad, I've got to go. I've got something I need to do, but I can explain this to you better later. I'll swing by after closing time."

"Alright see you then." We both hung up at the same time. i found a piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled a quick note to Tenten before grabbing my coat and heading out.

--

At the Hyuuga household, I was shown through the door by a servant, who took my coat, and then led me to the sitting room. There was a cushion and tea already there as if they'd been expecting me. I took my place and waited. A few minutes later, my grandmother showed up. I bowed.

"What have you come here for, boy?" She said, her voice creaky and old.

"I've come, grandmother, to announce my engagement." I saw her eyes widen. My father had talked her into letting me back into the family, but I didn't think she'd expected this to actually happen after all the fuss I'd made.

"To whom?"

"Tenten. The girl who has been living with us the past few weeks."

"And you have her consent?"

"Of course. She readily agreed."

"I guess you're not a complete failure, after all, boy." I took that as a compliment, though it sounded anything but. "When do I meet this girl?"

"I'm not sure, grandmother. Hopefully by the end of the week, but she's been ill lately." I lied. My grandmother would take no pity on Tenten if she knew her mother had died, but couldn't avoid her being too ill to show.

"Very well. You are dismissed." She stood to leave.

"One more thing, grandmother." She looked at me. "We'd like the wedding...to be by the end of this month, if possible. " She looked at me again, as though I was crazy.

"What are your reasons, Neji, to think that you have any say in your wedding ceremony?"

"Tenten and i would like her mother present, but she doesn't...have long to live..." I had had no choice but to tell her. I couldn't get away with another lie. Grandmother peered at me over the edge of her fan, thoughtful.

"Very well." She said at last. "I'll see what I can do. You are dismissed." I bowed, got up, and left.

When I got home, Tenten was still sleeping. I climbed into the futon beside her to keep her warm and slowly found myself drifting off. It had been a long day, though much had been accomplished. i still had to meet my father after closing at the restaurant. And still had to tell Tenten of the news with my grandmother.


	26. The Park T

**Tenten POV**

I woke up, Neji beside me in the futon, and smiled at the ceiling. From the window, I could see rays of sunshine. I climbed out of bed trying not to wake Neji, and walked into the kitchen. I got an apple, and walked to the window, throwing back the curtains. I let the sun stream into the small room as I took a seat at the table and ate. I hummed to myself, a little tune that reminded me of my mother.

My mother...

My...

I started crying. I'd remembered what had happened the previous day and I lost it. Right there on the table, I just dropped my food and sobbed. An arm wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled against a chest. Neji's.

"Shh..." He stroked my hair, but I pushed away, wiping my face. I didn't want to cry. I knew this day would come eventually, and even though my mother was dying, I'd never forget her. Even thoguh she was dying, I had a tiny glimmer of hope in my future.

Neji.

Not to say that he was insignificant in my life, but when you think about it, getting married doesn't even begin to make up for the death of your mother.

"So..." I said, sniffling after I'd calmed down a bit. "Did you get to talk to your grandmother?" He nodded. "And what did she say?"

"She said she'd see what she could do to get the wedding to happen this month." I closed my eyes, smiling. He was truly, the best man ever. I loved him so damn much.

"That means we're going to have our work cut out for us, huh?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow at me, asking what I meant. "Well, I don't intend to let someone else make all the decisions for my wedding. I've got to have SOME say." He nodded, pretending to understand. "Well, Neji let me make this more clear. We've got to change all the plans they make for us."

"Okay. Wait, what?"

"You heard right."

"You can't go against my grandmother like that, Tenten, she'll eat you alive!"

"Oh, pshaw. She seems harmless." Of course she didn't. After what I'd heard about her, I was prepared to defend my life. She seemed like that type. The ruthless "I'm older and I'll get what I want by any means necessary" type. I wasn't going to mess with her alone. I was just going to twist things until they went my way. Whether that meant lying, or not, if that's what it took, I'd do it.

"No, she's really not. Trust me on this."

"I trust you." I got up, changed my clothes quickly and then looked around for my purse.

"Where are you going all of a sudden?" Neji asked.

"Grocery shopping. We're out of food." I was lying, just a little. We had plenty of food in the house, but I justed wanted something specific that we didn't have. I was going to the park, where I'd get an ice cream cone and just get a little air. I needed the solitude more than anything.

I waved goodbye to Neji and left, heading down the road to the public park where I used to go all the time before Akira...well. you know the story.

There was a faint smell of rain on the breeze, as though it had already happened, but, looking up, the skies were almost completely blue. Not a hint of gray clouds anywhere. The trees were pretty and lush, pink blossoms filling the park with color that wasn't the usual green. On my walk, I saw a bunch of little children playing at the playground. Playing with their parents.

Something I'd never really gotten to do. My father died when I was young, so I might have played with him before, but after that, my mother fell ill. So I grew up faster than I had to, or so said my grandmother, before she died. She'd been around after my parents health states were diminishing, so she saw what I was going through. Bless her, she tried to help me in any way she could, but in the end it didn't accomplish anything, and only took away from her life.

I found a nice park bench in the shade and sat with my newly-purchased ice cream cone, my favorite flavor; banana chocolate chip. I remembered one date I'd had with Neji earlier, before we were wrenched apart by Akira again. We'd gone for ice cream. He'd learned my favorite kind and thought it was weird. But he was laughing as he said it, which made me laugh too. His laugh was infectious and beautiful.

I wrapped my free arm around my knees, which I had brought up under my chin, my feet resting on the edge of the bench. With the other, I twirled my cone, looking for any drips.

Neji...

I'd needed to get out of there so badly, I couldn't help but wonder now if I'd hurt his feelings. And I had to know.

I stood, lifting my purse from the bench, and just as I was about to put it over my shoulder, I felt it taken from my grip. A millisecond later, I reacted.

"Hey!" I called to the thief. I ran after him, throwing my ice cream at him, which hit him, swirly side down, on the back of his head. He screamed. It dripped off of him and gave me enough time to catch up and grab my purse. "Asshole," I muttered as I checked the contents. Nothing was missing.

The man was still in front of me, wiping ice cream off the back of his head.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I yelled.

"Nothing. I should tell you, though, that I accomplished my mission." He wiped his sticky hands on his pants.

"Huh?"

"I accomplished my mission." He said. I looked around and saw what he'd done. He'd led me away from everyone else. No one could see us. Anyone who heard me if I screamed wouldn't get here in time. I'd be carried away before they could follow.

Dammit.

"Fine." I said suddenly. The man looked at me in surprise. I knew what he was doing and who he was doing it for. And I had a plan.

"What?"

"Fine. Where are you supposed to drag me off to?"

"That, I can't tell you."

"Well, let's get going then. If you won't tell me, then i want to see it with my own eyes." I stepped toward him. "So, move it." He was clearly taken aback by my reaction to this. He was supposed to kidnap me and I was just...accepting it? This, he thought to himself, was a trick. I could see it in his eyes, and I knew that's what he was thinking.

"Well, are we going or not?" I was becoming exasperated. If he was going to lead me away somewhere i wanted it to happen before Neji came looking for me. because I knew he would. Because that's Neji. (and also because I knew he'd think I was suicidal after hearing about my mother).

This man in front of me, with his bleach blond tipped hair, tilted his head. "I don't usually get this kind of reaction."

"You've done this more than once?"

"No," he admitted.

"Then how do you know that all kidnapped people aren't like this?" He shrugged. "I didn't think so. So, Let's move." He shrugged again and walked toward the forest. I followed, knowing exactly where I was going and why.

An hour later, I was exhausted, but we'd arrived. It was a cabin in the woods. The windows were boarded up and it looked unused, but I could tell there were people inside. The man opened the door and let me in first. I put up my guard but walked through the doorway.

It was smoky. Someone had a cigarette. That was my first thought. Then, when my eyes had adjusted to the light, I saw a card table and four other men. This looked like a scene from a mob movie. The door closed, making me jump.

"So," one of the men at the table said. It was the man with the cigarette, I could tell by the way he talked. "You're then one who had Akira put away, huh?

I knew it.

"Yeah? And?" I crossed my arms trying to look tough. And failing. They laughed. I blushed but the darkness hid it from them.

"Well, you're a cute one. I can see why he went for you. But I have to ask you, why'd you do it?"

"Well, maybe it was because he mooched off me, beat me, and tried to rape me," I said sarcastically. "That's a valid reason for prison time huh? Battery, attempted sexual assault on a minor, yeah, I don't know why they'd lock him up."

"Feisty too, I see." The group laughed. "But, unfortunately for you, Akira was somewhat of an asset to out little gang here. Besides the fact that he was annoying and couldn't hold his liquor, he had connections that proved invaluable to--"

"Spare me, please. Just tell me what you had to kidnap me for, and don't say 'to make you pay' because that is SO overused." Where was this energy coming from? I felt like I was tapping my reserved anger and venting it on these people. People who were defending Akira after abusing me and trying to sexually assault me.

"Well, what we're going to do is take you to the authorities and make you tell them you lied about Akira. You'll get in trouble, he'll get free, all our problems will be solved."

"So he can do that to some other poor unsuspecting girl? I don't think so."

"So your answer is...?"

"No." Why did that feel like the wrong thing to say?

I was grabbed from behind and forced into a chair, a piece of cloth forced into my mouth and rope restraining me.

Oh, yeah. Four of them, one of me, and they were all twice as strong as me anyway. That's why it seemed like a bad idea.

Oops.


	27. Advice N

**Neji POV**

Tenten went out, and I cleaned up after her. I threw the tear-stained pillow cases in the hamper, replacing them with fresh ones and straightened up in the kitchen. She hadn't even taken care of her apple core in her haste to leave. I wondered if she was alright.

I shook that from my mind, and finished the household chores, instead thinking to my near future. We'd be married, she could move in with me, and we could get rid of this dumpy little place. My imagination went into dreamy mode and I zoned out thinking about the wedding.

_There would be flowers everywhere, a red carpet that led to an archway in the middle of a huge garden, where I would stand as she came toward me, all dressed in gorgeous white, veil lightly covering her face. Though it was concealed, i knew it by heart and knew exactly how beautiful she looked. The spectators would stand as she passed, but I wouldn't notice, my eyes glued only to her. She'd reach my side and I'd take her hand in mine and we'd face each other as the minister began to speak. I'd just tune him out, listening only for the parts where I'd have to participate. _

_"Do you, Neji, take Tenten as your wife, to have and to hold through sickness and in health till death do you part?" he'd ask. _

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Tenten, take Neji as your husband, to have and to hold through sickness and in health till death do you part?"_

_And I'd watch her sweet lips part as she answered. "I do."_

_"You may now kiss the bride." I'd lift her veil, revealing a face a million times more beautiful than my memory could ever compare to, and plant on right on those cherry lips, as everyone around us cheered. Then we'd run down the aisle hand in hand to the limo and--_

I shook my head out of my little fantasy. I'm a guy. Guys weren't supposed to have dreams like that. It was freaking me out a little. No matter how much I dreamed, it wasn't going to end up like that. My grandmother would have a traditional Japanese wedding, we'd be dressed in kimonos instead of a tux and a dress, and the ceremony would be completely different. I sighed, and took out the trash, locking the door as I left.

i still owed my father a visit.

* * *

"Neji-kun is here, otoo-sama!" My oldest sister cried as I came through the door. I peeked my head into the kitchen.

"Hi!" I greeted. My father waved, and put down his pots and pans, gesturing that my other sister take over and I should join him in the other room. We sat down to a cup of tea in the dining room and my father wasted no time in striking up a conversation.

"So what did your grandmother say?"

"You knew I talked to her?"

"Neji, i know everything. I'm your father. Now what did she say?"

"I thought you knew everything?"

"Neji..."

"Alright, alright. She told me...she'd see what she could do. I explained to her as much as I could that we wanted Tenten's mother to be there, and that there wasn't much time... but I don't know if she has enough compassion in her body." I sighed and put my chin in my hands. "I'm actually worried. I'm sure at some point I'll need to take matters into my own hands." My thought went off once more to my little wedding fantasy from earlier. With my grandmother in charge, it would never be anything near that. But if I took control...

"Neji, as your father, I must advise against that."

"Why?"

"Trust me when i say this Neji. She'll make your life living hell."

"But she's, like, ninety, isn't she? She won't be around long enough to make my life hell." I said it nonchalantly, not really giving thought to it at that time. I was a little preoccupied wondering where my fiancee had disappeared to. I sneaked a peek at the clock on the wall, which read three in the afternoon. How long did it take her to go to the store? Though she could be at home, I'd only figured she'd come find me when she was done.

"Neji? Neji did you hear me? NEJI!"

"Hm?"

"My god...you're acting like a lovesick little boy." He shook his head. I ignored the comment. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"No. So what what was it again?"

"I said no matter how old she is, there are those who work for her loyally and won't change once she's dead. If she orders it, bad things will come of this. I beg you, please think twice before angering her." He looked at his watch and decided he couldn't be away from work any longer. He stood from the table, taking his cup with him. "Just think it over, Neji. It's better to do this her way and live your life happily." He left me with that.

"But you don't understand," I whispered after he was gone. "If Tenten doesn't get the wedding she wants..." I shook my head. She wasn't so petty that she wouldn't love me for something like this.

* * *

It was already getting dark by the time I left, making me question the quality of that clock. I stopped in the gas station on the way home for a soda and the clock there read almost six. I rolled my eyes, making a mental note to remind my father to change the batteries. I paid the poor kid working the register and left.

So, Tenten hadn't come over after her little shopping trip. She might have been studying, gone to the library, or just decided to stay home. I didn't exactly blame her. I wouldn't want to do much after all that either.

I'd never known my mother. My father had told me from a young age that she just left shortly after I was born, but I overheard a conversation he had on the phone once when I was eight. She'd died. I had yet to...ask him to tell me outright. But I knew exactly how. He was explaining it to someone. He'd thought I was asleep.

She was raped and killed in an alley one night when she was out. I was only a year old.

I still had my father, though, so I couldn't completely understand what Tenten was going through. It was all too much for my tiny brain to take. I was getting a headache. I pressed the cool bottle of soda against my temple and searched my pockets for the key to the house. I shoved it into the lock and turned it, frustrated when it didn't work the first time. I pushed the door open.

"Hello?" The lights were off, making me wonder... "Tenten?" I felt along the wall for the light switch. "You here?"

She wasn't.

Okay, something was up. You didn't just take a grocery shopping trip for more than four hours. ANd you didn't not call if you were going to stay out later...

I rushed to the phone and quickly dialed my father's number. "Hello, Dad? Tenten's gone. No, she'd been gone since a little after noon. She would've left a note if that was the case. I think...no, no, that's not...yeah. No, I think it's her ex boyfriend's little friends. I'm gonna go out and look for her. Yeah, that would be great. Don't close early, it might just be nothing. Thanks dad, bye." I hung up the phone, pulled on a jacket and rushed out the door, almost forgetting to lock it.

First place I headed was the park. Instinct, some may say, but I knew that that place had something to do with it.


	28. Negotiations T

It was dark. They'd taken the cloth from my mouth, but I was still restrained, tied to the chair with a study piece of rope. They were trying to reason with me. I was losing my patience.

"So you see," the guy I took to be the leader said. "We need him to keep our little operation going. It's very important for us and our families. Without this, we have no income, and we'll starve."

"Or you could get an honest job," I snorted. "Look, if this is all the reasoning you've got, I'm not going to be coerced into this."

"Well then let's try again. We need him so that we don't die of starvation due to lack of income."

"Oh, that's a _very_ good reason to get a sex offender out of jail. You just told me the same thing. Try again."

"Look girlie-"

"Girlie? I don't think so. You want me to listen to you? You gotta treat me with repect then. First off I'm a _woman_, and second, you can call me _Miss_. Got it? Get it? Good."

"You've got some nerve. Maybe we oughtta remind you that you're tied up."

"I'm quite aware."

"Well, the hostage doesn't call the shots, _girlie._"

"I'm warning you..."

"Warning me? Oh, I'm scared."

"You instill the same amount of fear in me," I retorted, but I wasn't sure they understood the word 'instill'.

"Look here. We need him to keep thousands of pounds of pure, uncut cocaine off the streets--"

"More like to put it there. No dice."

"Well, since we can't negotiate, we'll try a different angle. Help us get him out or we'll kill you."

"Well, then you won't have anyone to get him out, will you? I'm not afraid of death." The men seemed a little surprised by this. Most girls my age would absolutely piss themselve at the thought of dying, but I'd come to terms with it. My father was dead, my mother was dying, and I thought I would too, if I stayed with Akira.

The henchmen exchanged looks of confusion. I could almost hear their thoughts. 'What now?' they thought, but their boss was smarter than that. I tented his fingers and leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the armrests. He looked like one of the badguys from a mafia movie. He had a smile on his face like he had something. I didn't like it, but I wasn't going to show weakness. I returned the smile sacrcastically, trying to look as if _I_ was the triuphant one.

"Well, I'm surprised. Death is a scary thing. Are you sure you can handle it?"

My gaze was steely. "Very. I'm prepared to die."

"But is your boyfriend?" I froze. I had been looking nonchalantly at my toes, and now I couldn't take my eyes off of them as my mind raced. My eyes were hidden from him by my bangs, but he knew by my silence that he'd got me.

He wouldn't touch Neji. Neji wouldn't lose to him. But if he ordered all his little underlings against him, did Neji stand a chance? Yes, his fighting skills were formidable, but against seven or eight people at once.

My blood was boiling. That was it. he'd gone too far.

Even restrained to a shair I could stand. The chair lifted with me, and forced my knees to stay bent a bit. I shot up from my seat and propelled myself across the room right to his desk and thrust my face to his.

"You won't _touch_ him! You can't get anywhere near him! You don't know his name, or where he lives, and you don't know what he's capable of! You assholes took it too far! I won't let you touch him!" I was practically snarling. Neji was the only thing I had left in this world, and if he was gone, what would I live for?

"Neji Hyuuga, lives in the same place you were just living in with Akira--big mistake not to move, _girlie_. I know that he's a black belt in his family's style of fighting, and I know that you're his weak point." My breath hitched in my throat.

"How--"

"Akira has connections, remember? There's a reason we want him back, and I don't have to tell you a _damn_ thing. You're going to help us, or we'll kill your precious Neji."

I didn't really have a choice in this, no matter how hard I searched for one. There was no way out. Not unless I could get to the cops before they got to Neji.

"Fine..." I said, barely more than a whisper, so they'd know it was out of reluctance. "Just leave him alone."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." he looked over to his goons. They untied me, but then failed to restrain me. I saw this as my chance, and so did he.

As I sprinted out the door and into the woods--it was dark, so they couldn't see me well--I couldn't help but realize I didn't know his name. But whoever it was who had led me there had done so foolishly, failing to cover my eyes. I now knew the way to their little hideout.

Dumbasses thought they could mess with me and get away with it?

I wasn't the same as I was before. I'm not weak anymore. I won't take that kind of crap.

* * *

And so, I ran.

I headed home, hoping that neji would be there, or that I'd see him on the way. I left my purse back there...with my engagement ring...

But the promise was more important than the ring. Neji and I would be married in a few short weeks, and then it wouldn't matter what anyone else thought.

"Dammit...Neji, where are you?" He wasn't home. I headed for the restaurant. The street lamps weren't on over there, which made me suspicious. But they couldn't have anything to do with that...could they?

I shoved open the door. "Hello?" I called. "Anyone here?" To my relief, I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Keiko.

"Tenten?" She said. She rubbed one of her eyes with a fist. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Not really. Do you know where Neji is?"

"You mean he's not at your place?" I shook my head. "Well, he's not here. Perhaps he went looking for you..."

"Thanks." I sped off out the door, toward the park. Somehow, I knew Neji's first stop wouldn't be the grocery store.


	29. Another Rescue N

She wasn't at home, she wasn't at my place, she wasn't at the restaurant or the library, or the school or the park, and I knew she wasn't at the grocery store. I didn't even bother with that place.

I pulled out my cell phone and called home. It took three rings, but someone picked up. Keiko.

"Keiko, if Tenten comes by there, make sure she stays there and call me okay?"

"Oh, too late, Neji, she just came by here."

"What?!" I clenched and unclenched my fist. "Why didn't you keep her there? You knew I was going out to look for her!"

"No I didn't." That's right, I told Akemi, not Keiko.

"Well, do you know where she went?"

"Out looking for you. She came by all out of breath and asked where you were."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I didn't know, looking for her?"

"'Kay." I hung up without saying goodbye and pocketed the phone, rushing off down the street. I needed to be in the park, and I needed to be there fast.

I made it there in five minutes, booking it. I was out of breath, and sweat was dripping down my face. I'd never run so fast in my life, and it didn't exactly feel pleasant. My chest was constricting, and one eye was squinting as I looked up and around for Tenten.

I didn't see her.

No big surprise there.

"Tenten!" I called. The park was closed this late at night, so there was no one around. If she was there, she'd hear me. And since she didn't call out or come running, she wasn't there. Or she couldn't call or come running.

I started walking around, not wanting to run for fear of moving too fast and missing her. I kept calling out her name, hoping the cops wouldn't come after me for 'disturbing the peace' or anything. I headed for the woods.

"Tenten! Tenten!" I sucked in a lungful of air to call again, but stopped before I could. I'd heard something. I listened closely to see if I could hear it again.

Off in the distance, there was a voice. Calling, shouting, asking for help; and it wasn't the echo of mine.

"Neji!" I could just barely make out the words. They were calling my name. Tenten!

I started up the slope of the hill into the woods, looking through the dense branches for the speaker. At first I saw nothing, but I focused until I could just barely make out signs of movement. I sprinted toward it, nearly tripping over ever rock and root along the way, but I didn't fall, and I kept moving.

"Tenten!"

"Neji!" She flew into my arms, pressing her face into my shirt for a moment, catching her breath. It seemed that she'd been running for quite a while. My chest was heaving as well, and neither of us could speak for almost a minute. "Neji! They're after us! We have to get away from here!"

"Stop, wait! Who's after us?"

"The guys! The ones that took me!" I growled unhappily, but she ignored it. "They want me to testify that Akira is innocent, or they said they'd kill you!"

"Tenten, my family and I can take care of ourselves. I hope you didn't agree to that."

"Of course not. I bolted. But still, they know where we live, and they're not going to stop until they get what they want!" Her hands were shaking, I realized, as they clutched onto my sleeves. I wrapped mine around them in an attempt to steady them.

"Well, first thing's first, let's get out of here." I pulled her with me as I ran. I needed to get her away from there so she could explain everything to me. She started talking as we ran, saving me a bit of time.

"So, long story short, I was with Akira and he turned out to be bad, but you knew that bit already. Here's what happens next; I live with you, he finds me, kidnaps me, tries to…you know, and then he's carted off to jail. Unfortunately for us," she pants for a moment as we round a corner out of the park, "he's got friends in high places. They all want him out, because of his connections, and they're going through us to get him. They want me to tell the court that I lied and get him out, and me in for purgatory."

"Well, you're not agreeing to that. We'll get the cops—"

"No! Neji, you know what happened last time we called the cops! All this is because I couldn't keep quiet!" She pulled her arm from my grasp. "I can't stand seeing anyone else hurt because of me!" She averted her eyes and I stopped running altogether, just watching her. "I can't. I have to do something."

I strode toward her, three steps and I could touch her. I reached both hands and grabbed her tightly around the shoulders, and she snapped her head up to look in my eyes, surprised at how rough I was being. "Listen to me," I ground out between my teeth. "There is nothing you can do alone. I will not let you deal with this on your own. I am here to help you. We're going to the cops."

"No!" Her eyes were hard, but they softened. "I can't."

"You have to. Come on, we're going home."

"Fine." I pulled her away, and this time, we didn't stop until we'd reached the 'safety' of our home.

"Let's deal with things in the morning. Go to sleep." I, myself, was exhausted. When Tenten offered to make tea, though I was wondering how she had the energy, I didn't refuse. Within moments there was a steaming cup in my hands. I thanked her and gulped it down while trying to think of a plan. Where should we go from there? There weren't many options that tilted the odds in our favor.

I was getting dizzy. I looked at the girl across the table, disbelief in my eyes as her image seemed to blur. What the hell? My eyes shot accusingly to the tea. She'd _drugged_ me.

What…

The…

Hell…?

My head lowered itself onto the table. My eyes were closing, and just before the blackness over took me, I could hear her voice, distorted and slow.

"I'm sorry…Neji."

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I got caught up in other stories, and life, and now school's starting. I'll try and get this one finished and pump it out to you guys quick, though. Expect at least another chapter soon.  
**


	30. Freedom T

I scribbled a note on a scrap of paper, in case he woke up before I got back. I felt terrible. I was crying over the tea, but it was only a few sleeping pills; nothing that would kill him, just keep him out of my way for a few hours at least. I needed time to think, time to plan.

I'd already decided what to do, but I needed to work out the details. This was going to be a one-night thing, and it would be over before Neji woke up.

I fondly brushed his hair from his eyes before leaving him to go change. I had no time to waste, but my shirt was half torn off. I re-did my hair quickly while running out the door. I turned down the street and started running, but slowed almost immediately, so as not to draw attention to myself. I was still walking briskly and I soon came to the police station. I burst through the door and grabbed the sleeve of the closest person I saw.

"I need help."

A few minutes later, I'd been put in someone's office and I was waiting for them to arrive. The door opened, and a large man walked in, with a beautiful young assistant right behind him.

"What is the problem young lady?"

"Someone's after me"

"Who?"

"More than one…someone. I don't know all their names. They're associates of Akira, the one who went t prison recently."

"For attempted rape?"

"Yes…I was….his victim. But that's not the point. They're threatening my life and the lives of everyone important to me if I don't get him out of jail." I put my hands together, pleading. "Please help me."

"Of course." There was no way they'd turn this down. This was a chance to get tons of wanted criminals off the streets, who would pass that up? He got down to business, and I explained everything I knew, and I told him of my plan.

"Simple," he told me, "but effective. It just might work." He smiled, and we got started.

--

There were five officers behind me, jumping from tree to tree, staying hidden as I marched through the park to the forest. I was making my way back to the hideout. I started up the hill, trying to remember the way.

There were certain oddly shaped trees that served as landmarks for me. My thoughts were racing, and I couldn't help but think of Neji, praying that he was safe at home, still sleeping. I'd asked to have a few people sent over there, and my request was granted, but I was still nervous.

I took a deep breath. There was the little shack. And there was someone waiting outside. He saw me and nodded, grinning. He knew I'd b back.

I strode forward, trying to look confident, but also like I had no choice in the matter. This was it. This would be the last I had to deal with Akira. No longer would he be in my way, a speed bump on my road to happiness. As soon as he and his buddies were gone, I'd be marrying Neji, and I could lead a normal life. I almost broke down crying right there.

"I see you're back."

"I didn't really have a choice, did I?" I huffed, trying to sound angry.

"No, I suppose you didn't. Come in." He opened the door for me. Suddenly I was more aware of the sweat between my shoulder blades, and I prayed the mic wouldn't slide down my back. I took a deep breath and turned to face the boss.

"Decided to help us? Smart girl."

"I just want you to leave them alone. If I do this, you have to leave me and my friends alone. That's all I want." The ugly man grinned.

"Fine. Now, here's what I want you to say."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, as though remembering something. "I forgot to mention; I'm not actually going to do anything you say."

"What? ARE YOU STUPID? We can kill you and everyone you know right now!"

"Nah." My brave, nonchalant self was back and I sat down in a chair I saw. "I think…you'll all go to jail. You can be there with your buddy Akira." I grinned toothily. He looked at me, unsure of what to say.

"What're you…"

"Three….two…one."

The police burst through the door, and it was all over for them. There was panic, a lot of fighting, and a few of the people—both cops and gang members—left unconscious.

But it was over….and now I could go home, wake up Neji, and celebrate. Because I was finally free. It was like breathing fresh air after being locked in an attic. And I knew it was real this time. At that moment it didn't matter that I didn't get to plan my own wedding. It was too soon for me to marry, but I didn't care. I didn't even mind that my own father didn't get to walk me down the aisle.

So long as Neji was there at the altar was we read our vows, so long as mom was there to watch, so long as Akira was gone…I was free.

And that was all I'd ever asked for.

I was practically crying on the way home. I held back the tears for celebrating later, though I knew Neji would scold me, and possibly stop talking to me for a while. But he was alright. And I was alright. And later that month, we'd be getting married.

At the corner of my street, I ran the rest of the way. I shoved open the door and threw my arms around the man waiting groggily in the door for my return. "Neji!" I cried. "I love you!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter. BUT. It's. All. Over.  
The next chapter will be the big finale--something I've been planning for a LOOOOONG time. Trust me. It's a pretty good ending. I will kill you on the inside. But you'll still love me. I hope. Anyway, I gotta finish writing that, and I'll update soon!  
**


	31. Vows

**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTER! THE WEDDING SCENE. I hope you like it. I hope it makes you cry, like it's supposed to. I almost cried writing it. Please enjoy. Thanks to those who have stuck with me. I'm sorry for becoming inconsistent with my posts toward the end. I hope this seemingly beautiful wedding makes up for it. Third person POV!**

* * *

The brunette was garbed in white, the dress was long and flowing, and there were ribbons in her hair. Her makeup was perfect, and she, herself, for the first time ever, found herself to be beautiful as she looked at herself in the mirror.

There was something different about her. She seemed more mature. Her seventeenth birthday was approaching and here she was getting married. It all seemed so sudden, but exhilarating. She was almost quivering with excitement.

There was a light tap on her door and she turned to see someone opening it. Her mother's face peered around the corner. The girl rushed to her, throwing her arms around the woman's frail shoulders.

The wedding had been pushed up because of the mother of the bride was in poor health. She was dying of cancer, and had less than two months to live. Tenten wanted nothing more than for her mother to see her wed. It meant more than the world to her.

She couldn't get over the fact that her mother would die at any given day, but the wedding cheered her a bit, bringing her into a state of less-depression. She held her mother and her tears almost spilt right the n and tere, ruining her makeup.

But she held them back, pecking a kiss on her mother's cheek instead. She stood back and gave her the full view.

"You're so beautiful," her mother whispered, crying. Tenten smiled a broken smile, and her voice wavered as she spoke.

"Oh, Mom. Don't cry. I'll cry, too." They embraced once more, and she couldn't hold back her tears. Makeup could be fixed.

--**xXx**--

"This is your wedding day," Neji's father scolded. "You shouldn't be nervous. Be proud. You're serving your family by taking a bride."

Neji's grandmother left the room at that moment, and Hizashi let out a sigh of relief. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Only joking. This is your moment. I'm happy you get to share it with the one you love instead of someone your grandmother picked."

Hizashi didn't hug his son, or kiss him, or even ruffle his hair. He simply smiled, and that was enough to show he cared. There was a tap on the door, and Neji was summoned for the ceremony to begin.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Neji." Another smile was exchanged, and the younger man was gone. Hizashi smiled and followed, ready to take his place in the audience.

--**xXx**--

The wedding march was playing as the lady in white stepped around the ivy-lined trellis, ready to walk down the aisle. Her hands were sweating, and she was afraid the bouquet in her hands would slip, or that she would stumble. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and watched as everyone stood, ready for her.

It had only been two weeks since her run-in with Akira's gang, but it was over now, and long gone from her mind. The only thing she thought of was how great she looked, and how she was looking forward to seeing Neji—who looked handsome in everything—at the end of her walk.

The tune started over, and she took a step forward, matching her footsteps to the beat as best she could, moving slowly and gracefully down the petal-lined white carpet laid out on the grass. She pretended not to see the Hyuga family sitting in the chairs on either side of her, instead focusing on her friends smiling in their bridesmaids' dressed and stylish updos. Ino, Sakura, Hinata. Familiar faces in a crowd of strangers. Her breathing evened out a little.

Her eyes sought her mother as she neared the front. She was in a wheelchair, wearing a dress and a thick sweater to protect her from the cold she couldn't escape. Her head has no hair, so she wore a hat. Her face was thin, but alight with happiness. There was no doubt that she was proud of her daughter. Despite her pain, despite her illness, she could only feel pride.

Tenten saw a single silent tear creep down her mother's pale face, and resisted the urge to shed tears of her own. She bit her lip, hoping she didn't get lipstick on her teeth, and moved her gaze forward again. She almost lost her breath.

There was the one man she'd ever _truly_ loved, standing under an archway decorated by white lilies. A Pastor stood just behind him, but she completely ignored his insignificant presence; she only had eyes for Neji. He looked good in that tux, she thought lightly. And she hoped he liked her dress. Under his eyes, she found herself blushing.

A few more steps, and she was there, standing beside him. Tenten handed her bouquet to one of the bridesmaids and then turned and clasped hands with Neji. The pastor began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Neither the bride nor the groom was listening. They were lost in each other's eyes, as corny as they knew that sounded. It was a deep connection they shared, almost as if they were telepathic. The slightest movement or twitch would hold its own message.

**That's one hell of a dress.**

_Do you like it?_

**Can't wait to get you out of it.**

Tenten almost giggled at the first implied sexual thing Neji had ever almost said to her.

_Funny. Be serious. _

**I'm very.** His mouth turned up in a smirk that might have appeared as a smile to anyone else, but Tenten knew the true meaning, and she returned it.

_Okay, okay, you've had your fun, now get with the wedding. This is romantic._

**Right. Serious face time. I see my grandmother looking. **

"Do you, Neji Hyuga, take this woman, Tenten, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

**Wouldn't be here if I didn't.**

"I do."

"And do you, Tenten, take this man, Neji Hyuga, to be your lawfully wedded husband?

_Oh HELL YES._

"I do."

The couple had exchanged rings, said their vows, and Tenten was crying by the end of it. The "I do"s were the bit that pushed her over the edge. Neji held her hand tighter for support.

_They're happy tears._

**I know. But I don't like seeing you cry.** Tenten blushed.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now…"

_Give the man a smacker?_

**Make out with your wife?**

"…kiss the bride."

The couple drew together, exchanging a chaste kiss for the audience, with promises of more to each other later. They turned, hand in hand and the crowd started to cheer. Everyone stood and clapped, screamed, cheered, and asked for another kiss. There were many flashes as pictures were taken, and rice came pouring down upon them. Tenten had to resist the urge to send her hand in after the stray gains that went down her dress.

Throughout all that, all Tenten could do was hold Neji's hand and turn to her mother, who's eyes were closed to stop the tears.

"Mom! Mom, this is the greatest day of my life!" The girl rushed to her mother's side and hugged her. When she pulled back, her mother's eyes did not open. "Mom?"

Her voice was shaking, and her smile was gone. The crowd was oblivious, and they kept screaming and cheering, throwing rice, meeting with friends, getting ready to go to the reception. Only Neji and her friends noticed that the mother of the bride was gone.

Am arm wrapped around her shoulder and she tilted her head back and cried quietly, the tears that were once happy now sliding down her cheeks in pain, sorrow the only emotion she could manage at the moment.

"Goodbye, Mom."

* * *

**A/N: I only ever write sad things. I'm so depressing. Please, tell me what you thought, and what you liked/didn't like about this chapter, or the fic in general. It was one of my first, started back in '07. I still think of it fondly. It's like a child to me, one that has grown and left home.**

**Damn, I'm depressing. I need help. I HOPE YOU LOVED IT LIKE I DID.**

Jazzy


End file.
